IM
by Kara Papas
Summary: Online friends meet after two years of only knowing each other by their handles; Duran and Kiyohime. In the real world now, what should the two do?
1. bad idea

A/N: I do want to apologize. I think I have finally run out of steam. All my ideas have washed up. I hope you like this attempt at something new.

Disclaimer- not mine...mmm but i got the dvds!

* * *

I.M. by kara papas

Chapter One – Bad Idea

So the girl sat up from her slouched position on the couch and ran both of her hands through her hair as she had a million thoughts coarsing through her head. Her forhead was hot with fever and her body cold with chills and her heart racing a million beats per second or so she thought.

-"So I was..."

"Yes" another voice replied lingering on the "s" with hiss haughty breath. The girl on the couch smiled and looked to the side.

-"So...I was thinking, this isn't right of me to be here. I mean..."

"It doesn't feel right?" The voice responded. The girl looked to the owner of the voice which was another girl.

-"Yeah, it's doesn't. I always thought there'd be more magic than this. I guess I was..."

"Wrapped up in the fantasy...me too? Such a good one too." The other girl said.

-"Yeah..." the first girl rose from her seat and started to walk away from the small enclosure of this place the other one called a living space. Oh so tortured the moment felt as she ran her hand over the wallpaper in the kitchen. The other girl painfully wanted to tell the other the truth. She greeted her incorrectly. The timing was off. Everything was off. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had created a lost wanderer of the other girl who would be a woman, but only a girl in her presence.

"So I know this is our first physical meeting. You just caught me off guard. I never thought you'd actually come here. I was so thrown...we don't even know each other's real names..."

-"Natsuki Kuga" Was all she said with looking back to her "friend's" face. "So does it really bother you that I'm girl? I know...I was...a bit terrified thinking that you were a guy. The things we talked about. You would have made one hell of a fag." Natsuki laughed.

The other girl was just still lost in the astonishment of it all. This is what about two years had amounted to. A random "hello" on her instant messenger and she had never thought of replying to one before and she thought where is the harm in it. And she responded with another "hello". The messages were very simple and the conversations short in the first few weeks. About the fourth week the mystery instant messenger named only Duran signed on towards the end of the week. Again just a simple "hello", but this time Shizuru responded by saying, "Where have you been?" this was a change from the normal conversations they had. So Duran responded about as honestly as she could, "In the hospital after my biking accident and by bike I mean motorcycle." It left Shizuru in complete shock. "You're real…"

So there across from her was this so called Duran. She was still terrified that she never thought Duran could be a woman, but sure enough there was a beautiful girl with raven hair and green eyes. Shizuru was honestly about isolated as they got. Socially she was skilled in getting along with anyone, lighting up the room, but so mysterious. Anyone knew about her. They didn't know her name, they could only point and stare. She always seemed to be somewhere else. Despite all her time to herself she never really had time for herself. Life didn't seem to keep the same schedule as her. Recently life had just gotten much worse. Shizuru had moved to be closer to her college and about two weeks before this day she had received a call from her home. So her life had gone downhill. The world had all but fell on her and then Natsuki came making an archway in the collapse.

-"So tell me…you like knowing other's people's names?" Natsuki said in a low husky tone and then turned to Shizuru walking to her. "Or is it that you like luring innocent people to there doom as you corrupt them with your unearthly silence?" Natsuki teased.

Shizuru's lips pursed and she blushed slight as Natsuki sat back down on the couch. The tawny haired woman was resolved to get back at the girl for making her blush even so mildly.

"My name is Shizuru Fujino. And I'll have you know that I only lure to purely innocent types here." Shizuru said eyeing Natsuki as she got up from her chair and sat down next to Natsuki keeping her resolve as best as she could. "And now that I got you I just can't get all of these ideas out of my head. Mmmm so many ideas thanks you to you." Shizuru purred teasing making Natsuki gulp.

-"What kind of ideas?" Natsuki almost choked making Shizuru grin like a cat.

"Bad ideas…"

* * *

Kara's Psychotic Break:

-drives down soem street-

Kara: -turns on radio-

Radio: "A straggle smiled fell from your face..."

Kara: -twitches but listens on-

Radio: -"Like it or not that's the way it's got to be..."

Kara: -grinds teeth and bashes hands against steering wheel while at a red light-

Radio : -song ends, new one starts- "I'm not a perfect person..."

Kara: -screams at the radio- FUCKING EMO WORLD GO AND SHOVE IT ALREADY!!

* * *

Oooo does anyone else feel odd about this new setup at fanfiction??


	2. from there

A/N: So much to say here. Thank you all for reviewing. I really do appreciate the reviews. For a treat I shall ask you this question.

Who is Julia?

* * *

I.M. by kara papas

Chapter Two – From There

It was like Natsuki had heard the words "bad ideas" before but the way that Shizuru said them made her heart seize. She was truly made mad by this one moment. Natsuki had hoped to meet somewhere private in their interludes. She thought meeting at someone's place would be beneficial as it would give a better insight into would this person was. From the layout of the flat, Natsuki could tell right off the bat the Shizuru was the only one who lived there. The coffee table in front the TV had nothing paper scattered everywhere. So Shizuru was a messy person or either she was busy.

However it was the current position the two were in on the couch. The body languages screamed something more or less like insatiable lust. Maybe it was just from Shizuru because Natsuki was still in rotation from the words "bad ideas".

-"Don't tell me I'm here for your physical delights?" Natsuki squeaked. Shizuru crossed her legs and turned away from Natsuki. Her mind was definitely worse for wear as she devised another plot to bring about this girls redder hues.

"Ara, are you suggesting something naughty Natsuki? I was just thinking about tickling you." Shizuru teased.

Natsuki's face was vibrantly red and she just couldn't do much more than look to her watch and stand up. "Well you know I was just swinging by...perhaps you and I can meet somewhere public next time. Maybe that way I won't throw you off or give you bad ideas. Got to go!" And before Shizuru could get up to walk Natsuki out the raven hair girl was gone. Shizuru's hands rested on the door as she slowly let her hand glide over the locks. It had been quite sometime since she had anyone present in her living space. She had only been in this flat for about a year and somewhere in her mind that constituted a recent move. She stared at her coffee table and furrowed her brow as she went back to the mess of papers.

Shizuru Fujino was a devoted college student. She had taken a year off due to things unseen in her life, but she was back on track and far from her distractions. She had a goal at a time. Her first goal was getting done with school. The next goal was obvious in her logic find a job, but she was still suffering from loads of emotional anxiety. Her mind was always in a mix. And the friendship with Duran, Natsuki, had always been a highlight. Now even that had become something else.

Something else also echoed in the mind of the girl driving down a busy road on her motorcycle wondering why she felt so anxious. She wanted to explode sitting in that flat. Something about Shizuru was drawing her in and she could help but think that even in plan house clothes Shizuru was devastating. Her tawny hair was in a messy bun pulled up and held by a pencil. Natsuki just could jar the image from her head as she pulled into a dormitory parking lot at the same college Shizuru attended. It was Natsuki's first year at college at the first semester had already rolled by making Natsuki feel cocky enough to say things like "Yeah I've had the bastard as my teacher. He is no good. Biased fuck head." She enjoyed being a little rough on the edges. Natsuki grew up in a crowded environment. She never really left the orphanage she grew up in until she graduated from high school.

It was during her senior year she decided to search a instant messaging service to see who was online and such. At first the search was to huge ranging from one country to another half way across the world. It was too much Natsuki thought so she narrowed the search parameters down and down again after the number was still exceeding a certain number of zeros after some prime number. Natsuki was about to give up when she decide to type in the name of a city someone blurted out earlier in the day. The search took a long time and at first it gave no results and Natsuki had the gut feeling to just press refresh and so she did. The user who was online was only shown as "Kiyohime1219". So she double clicked the name and typed "hello" eagerly waiting for a response to end her boredom in the common room at the orphanage.

"How do I end up doing things like this!" Natsuki shouted as she walked into her dorm scaring her roommate Mai. The orange haired girl had a bowl of ramen on the table for her and another by her with a bottle of mayo. Natsuki sighed and walked over to her precious food source and decided to just eat and talk about it later. Mai noticed the slight hint of color on the biker's face and grinned. Mai had been in formed of Natsuki's plans and told the young biker that going to an online friend's house was about as smart as handing a serial killer a butcher knife and turning your back. It obviously went the way it was suppose to. Of course Mai always had a somewhat perverted mind thanks to her karaoke partner Midori.

"Ne, Natsuki? How did the meeting go?" Mai mumbled.

"I'm going to see them again." Natsuki said in between slurps of mayo drenched ramen. Mai blinked twice really hard slammed her hands on the table.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?? what if they hired a double and this charming guy is really...SOME disgusting MUTANT!" Mai dramatically said.

"It was a girl..." Natsuki said before standing up. "Thank you for the food."

Mai was just left there with a perplexed look on her face as Natsuki walked to her actual part of the two cluster dorm. These were the scholarship clusters. So they were actually pretty good based on the quality of scholarship and GPA. Mai nor Natsuki had to worry about much.

Natsuki shut her door and sat down on her bed pressing a key on the laptop that was there, booting it back to life. And like a basic set of instincts she clicked on her instant messenger which automatically signed on, and looked to see who was on. The user only known as Julia was online, but Natsuki didn't care to talk to her too much. That girl was able to get under her skin fast. So as she got to the exit key her computer beeped a tone to alert someone signing on. Her eyes lit up in an instant and her chest heaved more than usual. Shizuru had side on. It had been about five hours since she left Shizuru's place so she imagined Shizuru might have had plans.

Kiyohime – Natsuki, why are you online?

Duran – Uh, because I just got into my dorm.

Kiyohime – Dorm? Do you go to Fuka University?

Duran – Yeah, this is my second semester. I've got a light load tomorrow so I could meet you for lunch somewhere.

Kiyohime – How about the quad passed the science building?

Duran – OMG no way! You go to FUKA too.

Kiyohime - Yes

Kara Psychotic Break:

Kara: Why won't the machine turn on?

-in lab class-

Machine: - no power-

Kara: -growls-

Woooo well I thought this went well.


	3. lunch

A/N: And the anwer to the question was!

Julia is NAO!! woohoo!! congrats to those who guessed right!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I.M. by kara papas

Chapter Three - Lunch

Oh and it was tomorrow as Natsuki violently swatted her alarm clock to get ready to do her morning jog around the campus at five in the morning. She had a thing about staying in shape although no one would ever know that since she primarily wore jeans and her biking jacket all the time. The mornings were nice and crisp so she enjoy running in some track shorts she had from high school and just in a her sports bra. She typically alternated her work out schedule by running one day and toning the next day. Natsuki walked out into the common area of her cluster and spotted Mai's hand pulling on the door to the dorm. Mai was off to one of her jobs or internship things on campus. The girl kept busy. Natsuki sighed as she walked over to the door grabbing her running shoes.

The morning really quite beautiful the sun had yet to rise and the light was filtering over the horizon as Natsuki finished her last morning stretch. Her hair was up in a ponytail which began to bob back and forth from shoulder to shoulder as her feet contacted to roadside; steady breaths was Natsuki focus. She never thought while running just worked on how she breathed. The steps were as simple as a sentence; breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Then again Natsuki had her personal discipline working with her as well. She never really cared about the distance she ran she'd always stop after about an hour, and walk into the gymnasium by the dormitory to get a drink of water from the fountain.

Natsuki was rounding the corner of the gymnasium and for some reason the door she normally went to was locked so she went to the other side of the building facing away from her dorm. Natsuki never really went to this side of the gymnasium because the side that faced her had all the things she needed; weight room and fountain right there. It worked and it was grand. So this time Natsuki cautiously looked around and stared at the door which was partial ajar and pulled it to go in. There was no water fountain in sight and the lights kept flickering as she walked to this door with a small window cut out that had this blue light shining through with the occasional flashes of white. As Natsuki got closer she heard the oddest sound. It was the sounds of someone swimming. Natsuki slowly push into the room to only find out the campus had an Olympic sized pool which was currently being occupied by one swimmer wearing a black one piece with a razor back running between the shoulder blades. The sounds of the swimming weren't those of an inexperienced swimmer but that of a seasoned swimmer.

Natsuki appreciated that this person had the stamina to keep swimming. It was something she always wanted to do herself. Natsuki was an excellent swimmer with no obvious doubts. She just felt the water and she didn't get along. It was really more or less about her hair. The chemicals in pools killed her hair and swimming in the ocean was just as bad since the salts in the water stripped and thin her hair faster. As Natsuki was thinking these things she didn't realize that she had walked into viewing distance of the swimmer and Natsuki was still busy in thought. She looked at the muscle toning on the swimmers body. It was definitely different than hers. It was long and but very becoming. The skin of the swimmer also showed signs that they didn't go into the sun that much. Their skin was a nice rich and smooth in appearance that of porcelain. As the swimmer rounded their lap and was heading back they noticed Natsuki standing near the end of the pool as they came up for a breath. Natsuki noticed the getting noticed too and she didn't know what to do as she quickly looked to the door and started walking over as the sounds of the swimmer rising form the pool could be heard.

"Natsuki?" The voice ringed in the empty pool room. Natsuki's ears buzzed upon her this velvety voice and she turned to see a water drenched Shizuru holding a towel to her chest.

-"Shizuru?" Natsuki questioned as she slowly walked to the swimsuit clad Shizuru. The older girl couldn't help but take in all of Natsuki exposed body and how nicely it Natsuki kept it. Her eyes went to Natsuki's again and she blushed upon noticing how intently Natsuki was eyeing her body.

"Ara, Natsuki, if there is something you like about my body just let me know. I know I'm all wet right now but..." Shizuru was saying right when Natsuki started coughing uncontrollably. Natsuki took one hesitate step back as she went red from the neck up.

-"I've got to go...nice seeing you. I'll see…you…for lunch. We'll eat on the quad...right? okay bye" and with that said Natsuki quickly rushed the door and was gone. Shizuru placed her hand to the side of her face and was just glowing and grinning.

So the two were busy college students. The two had different backgrounds and both of which were easily stereotyped and judged harshly. Shizuru came from a well to do family. The family she had was wholesome and traditional. She had always had the greatest respect for her family and taken every value she learned to heart and cultivated them into her own personality. Yet, she was so cultivated with those values she refused to let her parents pay for anything of her schooling. She had one of those trust funds setup for her or in anticipation of her by a grandparent. It was to be a wedding dowry, but Shizuru went to her grandparent and told her of her life plans minus some personal issues and her grandparent kiss her and gave her the money. It was a considerable amount which Shizuru only used when she needed. She did what any other student would do she tried for a scholarship. Unfortunately even though her grades were wonderful she had taken a year off for her family. So scholarship would not be provided to her; she went on loan.

So the morning classes passed by and Natsuki was heading over to the quad very nervously seeing all these other upperclassmen that she'd never seen before. The crowd over here was definitely more colligate than she had realized. She always stayed with all the other freshman and pretty much kept to herself. Natsuki finally got through the crowd of students that were rushing to various areas for food consumption. Natsuki really didn't have that much in the means of food. She had forgotten to ask Mai the night before to make her some food. So Natsuki had a simple can of soda and a bag of mayo flavored chips. Natsuki scuffed her feet against the ground and as she came near the quad she noticed Shizuru wasn't alone a man was standing by her talk at her. So Natsuki slowed her trek down.

"I just want to know why you won't consider just going out with me." The man voice ringed. Natsuki rolled her eyes and figured she could mentally answer that question for him. "She is engaged to some man." Natsuki thought and then again the way Shizuru teased her made her wonder, but she waited.

Shizuru looked up at the man with these icy eyes that made even the man reel back just a bit. Shizuru smiled and spoke in the softest yet eeriest tone ever. "I have no desire to even consider seeing you. Men are not on my plate at the moment." The words were like tiny daggers to him as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"So you are saying that you're busy with school. I can wait." The guy pressed on. Natsuki rolled her eyes hearing that. "What an ass." Natsuki mused and waited for another verbal slap from Shizuru.

"I never said that. Now if you please my lunch date is here." Shizuru said getting up. The man quickly glanced over and made eye contact with Natsuki.

"Oh I get it. Well I can date both of you then!" Shizuru grabbed Natsuki by the shoulder and they walked away from quad together. Natsuki giggled at Shizuru predicament making Shizuru look away and pause. Natsuki stopped walking and looked at Shizuru who was obviously distressed about something. Natsuki went on gut instinct and decided to pull her keys to her motorcycle out.

"Come on…" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand. The red eyed woman looked into Natsuki's green eyes with a moment of complete honesty. Natsuki heart skipped several beats looking into those deep eyes and she smiled warmly. "I will take anywhere you want."

* * *

Omake

Shizuru : I'm all wet right now

Natsuki: - nosebleed and full on drool-

* * *

Okay I'm getting cheep. But I need teh reviews! Hope ya'll liked it.


	4. anywhere

* * *

A/N: Oh the incredible disappointment I have for you all. My LFIY story t'was updated. And no one really gave it a review. OUTSIDE of my now favorite eight reviewers, who did review.

Okay so I am at school totally BSing and entire two hours here. I have written and gotten close to bring back my old style of smex before content!

Quiz question of the day! Let's see who reads my other stories.

Who is Ojos?

* * *

IM by Kara papas

Chapter Four - Anywhere

In one simple gesture Natsuki had unwitting captured Shizuru's heart by sliding her hand into Shizuru's. A gesture to make this woman weak at her knee and the boundaries of her heart void. All Shizuru could do was breathe in as steady patterns as she definitely could while maintaining a fixed focus on the how right it felt to have Natsuki hand in hers. The firm grip of reassurance that it was okay to be what she wanted. The red eyes went tot he green ones with an openness Shizuru did not realize was there. She had left herself open and for once she was proven wrong.

Natsuki voice carried in it such innocence and love. Yes, there was no mistaking that sound coming from the sweetness in the way she said "I'll take you anywhere." The lowest and huskiness the came from this girl mouth was alluring and her hand was still locked upon Shizuru's as if waiting for Shizuru to squeeze back. Waiting, always waiting for someone else to reach back and touch her with some form of affection. These were the moods being translated in these moments. Hardly any other people or students were in the parking lot and for the ones passing it wasn't a sight that some found disgusting. A girl walking right by Natsuki and Shizuru couldn't help but smile in complete awe of the tension of the two and hearing Natsuki sincerity.

Shizuru gulped a bit and let her fingers encircle Natsuki's hand as Shizuru let out a deep sigh making Natsuki blush a warm red. There weren't words coming from the two but they were still communicating on levels that most people only wished for.

"Anywhere..." Shizuru whispered as her face tinted a pinkish color. Natsuki still a warm red nodded squeezing a bit more on Shizuru's hand. Shizuru smiled almost in a shy fashion which mentally threw Natsuki into a complete mess as her heart didn't know what exact rhythm to play any longer. Natsuki was not moving as Shizuru slowly stepped closer to the young biker placing her other hand against Natsuki's hip.

"Anywhere, Shizuru..." Natsuki said upon Shizuru's hand touching her hip. Her breaths were longer and more controlled as the blush started to fade from her cheeks.

"I want to see..." Shizuru said slowly as her face grew redder. Natsuki just took deeper breaths listening.

"Yes..." Natsuki replied as if she needed to. Somewhere in her head she was thinking that it was all incredibly corny that these two were still deadlocked in each other's presence and she never realized how husky her voice was until she heard herself say yes.

"I want to see were Natsuki sleeps" as Shizuru said those words her hand wrapped around Natsuki waist pulling the unwitting Natsuki closer until the two were in a tight and unrealistically awe inspiring embrace. Shizuru rested her head against Natsuki's shoulder and Natsuki just stood there like a brick unaware of what to do next. Natsuki was about explode at any moment. She could feel Shizuru body against hers and it was terrifying for the raven haired girl. It made her confront something she had seldom time to consider really; sexuality and what it meant to her.

True, sexuality didn't bother her, but her own personal one or there lack of certainly bothered her and this embrace and her mind were making her think. She hated thinking when it came down to anything; Natsuki was a brilliant girl who could easily over come any mental hurdle and physical one for that matter. The matters of the heart and body completely eluded her. Her mind was no help as she kept thinking about Shizuru's wet body from earlier that morning. Shizuru was just breath taking. It made Natsuki almost seize to think about how she really felt about Shizuru in those mere moments. Her mind did it for her anyways. Yes, that is what her mind started saying as it went to the mental replay button. Natsuki just breathed a little heavier at the fact she couldn't escape herself. "Okay, I admit. I was looking longer than I should have. Especially at her...NO! God, I can't think that, but I want to. No...Damn she is really so hot though." Natsuki began to blush as Shizuru snuggled up against her.

"Mmmm, Natsuki are you okay with me doing this?" Shizuru said as she took a deep breath breathing in some of Natsuki scent into her. Shizuru, just like Natsuki, was becoming a little delirious with her mind also playing repeat images of the morning. Shizuru was moving her hand up and down Natsuki's back while thinking about the images however taking advantage of a quick free feel. She had remembered seeing how sculpted Natsuki's body appeared and wanted to feel some of that for herself. Shizuru however really was concerned for Natsuki since she kind of hugged, embraced, Natsuki so quickly. Shizuru had never gone on an impulse quite like that before. It just seemed right.

"Yes, but we should get going so we can eat lunch and see my dorm. It's nothing special really." Natsuki said in her husky voice gently pushing against Shizuru so they could head off. "I was really hoping you'd ask me to go somewhere far off so I could have gotten you on my bike for a good ride."

The two started walking and Shizuru couldn't help but twist the poor girl's words to her own perverted delight. "Oh so that's what Natsuki wants me for; a good ride."

Right then and there the raven haired girl's mind just warped into a rather delightful image of the two naked in her bed having mind blowing sex. Natsuki hand slapped over her face as she could have sworn the rush of blood to her face from blushing so hard made her nosebleed.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said with a muffled voice.

"Ara, kawaii desu!" Shizuru said in a cheerful voice as she grabbed onto Natsuki's arm as if they were a couple or a couple of best friends; either way, it worked. So the two had arrived at her dorm and upon entering Mai was just getting ready to leave. The orange haired girl looked like a deer caught in head lights staring at the way Shizuru was holding onto Natsuki. Shizuru kept a completely innocent expression which Mai could not dig through.

"Natsuki, who is this?" Mai asked and kind of did the apologetic shrug to Shizuru who returned the body language answer of "it's okay".

"This is that internet friend of mine." Natsuki said honestly making Mai look more like a fool. Mai brought the palm of her right hand to her forehead and tapped it a couple of times.

"Gomenasi! I had always told Natsuki that you were some internet perv! It appears you are an okay person! I just worry for Natsuki. You see me and her came from the same orphanage so we are like sisters. I do wish I could stay, but I've got class then work. I just whipped up some food so you two are welcomed to it. By the way my name is Mai Tokiha. Please call me Mai!" And with that said the orange haired violet eyed girl was gone. Shizuru giggled and Natsuki had broken free to serve the two of them some food. The meal was quick and silent as Shizuru walked back over to the sink in the common room's kitchen. Natsuki was amazed at her ability to fit in where ever she went. Shizuru caught the girl eyeing her again and said nothing this time as she finished washing the dishes.

"Ara, Mai-chan must have a hard time cleaning up after you." Shizuru said following Natsuki down the cluster hallway as Natsuki just opened her room to find it moderately clean; not the state she left it in. Natsuki sighed and mentally thanked Mai.

"Yeah, well Mai has always loved a challenge. We both kind of do. I'm just a little lazy around the edges." Natsuki huffed hearing her door shut as she turned around in front of her bed only have Shizuru push down against her bed.

* * *

Kara's Psychotic Break

-is talking to someone on the net-

Someone: God, you really did do something stupid, btw -goes on with borign info until one bit triggers psycho fit-

Kara: -says out loud- Well fuck! -Punches solid bedroom wall...leaves tiny dent-

-hand is all messed up now-

* * *

Well it's good read...I hope.


	5. Too Close

A/N: A very special thanks to those who answered the question!! I will accept all the real world answers as well. Ojos appears in my Mini Feeds sometimes and she is also my sister.

--

Im by kara papas

Chapter 5 - Too Close

It was that motion and move that Shizuru did, the door shutting and the push upon the bed. A sudden skipping of the heart just spun in the two's mind. Natsuki's face was instantly red because she noticed how red Shizuru's was and how full her lips had become. Natsuki huffed at the sight of Shizuru's bottom lip locked between her teeth and then released from its prison. Natsuki's hands were behind her supporting her body weight. It was still lunch break and they both had classes afterwards. There was so little time and yet there they were so close to each other. Neither of them spoke a word. It was all just hushed silence as Shizuru placed a knee up on the bed between Natsuki's.

"What am I doing?" Shizuru thought as she got closer to Natsuki who was really resisting but not really doing anything all. Natsuki was just still with a fantastic red face with her pale skin being invaded by that red. This was so thick, the emotions. It was overwhelming and making it so hard to breath.

"Shizu-ru..." Natsuki barely managed to says as her eyes shut feeling Shizuru's hand upon her shoulder running it down and back up and to her neck. This was it Natsuki thought, this is what college life was about. High school was the four best years of her life, but college would rock her world. "Just a little closer" Natsuki demanded to herself. Natsuki lost her bearing as soon she realized how close their lips had gotten. They were just barely touching and she could feel the heat coming from Shizuru's flush face. It was like the moment of truth.

And like any other moment of truth, it had to be interrupt as Mai came roaring into the dorm. Thinking Natsuki would be in the common area with her "friend" still.

"NATSUKI!! We are going to be late to our economics class!" Mai shouted. "Hurry up...I'll meet you in the class room." Mai said walking down the hallway. Mai heard the sound of Natsuki bed creek just a bit and Mai eyes widen. It wasn't for any suspicion that Natsuki was in the middle of something intimate, it was more of Mai worrying Natsuki had fallen asleep. It was very uncommon for Natsuki to be in her room asleep at this hour, playing video games, yes, but never sleeping. Mai banged on the door firmly and shouted one last time. "LET'S GO!!"

And with that she was gone. As for the two "friends" they were in a more compromising position then before because when Mai came in Natsuki lost her balance falling completely backwards. Shizuru now lay on top of her, and much to Natsuki's amazement Shizuru appeared to lighter than her. The two were both breathing very hard as Shizuru quickly got up. She didn't say a thing to Natsuki. She just got up and left as soon as possible. The woman's mind was completely hay wire. It was more than what she could handle.

Natsuki was still too slow to react as she had her book bag in hand with her keys. The tawny haired woman was gone. Natsuki bickered and went off to class left in blushing frame of mind, whereas Shizuru was plunged into a field of guilt. All of her mind was lost. It was lost. She skipped her night classes and stayed locked up in her apartment splashing cold water all over her face. These emotions for Natsuki, she had emotions for Natsuki. It was more than lust. It was more than anything she knew; it scared her. There was so much to say and she couldn't say it. For she feared her world would completely crumble into her and she'd have no where to go. Shizuru knew that these things shouldn't be the foremost thoughts on her mind.

She went to her room and fell down on her bed losing out to sleep from the anxiety attack she almost suffered.

"What was I thinking? Why didn't I move? Why, I could have...I don't know what I could have." Natsuki thought as she completely ignored the teacher's summons for roll. Mai was freaking out by Natsuki as the teacher angrily looked at Natsuki calling her name. Mai had no choice. She pinched the nearest part of Natsuki which the teacher couldn't notice her pinching to get Natsuki to yelp for roll call. Natsuki leaned forward in her thought process exposing a bit of her back and Mai grinned a bit knowing full well that Natsuki would be thoroughly embarassed afterwards. Mai was crafty and sly as reached over and pinched Natsuki right as Natsuki realized she was being called. The sound from the class room would remain one of those legends of Fuka University.

Shortly afterwards Mai and Natsuki walked back to their dorm together and Mai was still laughing holding her stomach as Natsuki pouted with her hands shoved in her pockets. They had heard their last class of day, rather more night, had been canceled because the teacher was under review for harassing another teacher. The two didn't seem to mind, they had suspected the guy was like that with the way he looked at his female students. Female students, Natsuki wondered, how many other girls are there out there that do what she and Shizuru almost did. Her mind was violently jarred from that thought as a some what loud and cheery voice boomed towards her.

"Yoho! Mai! I've got a room for us tonight." Of course that is all Natsuki heard and she was instantly thrown into another set of perverted thoughts releasing it was a woman's voice she heard. The voice was booming, loud, crass, and nasal. Natsuki somewhat red face was met with a startling revelation. "Oi, Mai, your roommate here did something naughty today."

Mai looked at Natsuki and back to her party friend. "You're absolutely right. She did Midori!" Natsuki quickly pouted and attempted to death glare Mai and Midori but the two had already strolled off leaving Natsuki to head inside on her own.

Of course like any other college student Natsuki avoid her homework like the plague and went straight to her computer and played a few online games. The games were based in real time setups so if her character had to journey for days in the game the days were hours and such. So once three days had passed Natsuki logged off the server and the game. She however had this longing urge to sign onto her messenger service. The program loaded at it normal pace which made Natsuki want to explode several times over. The instant she signed on she noticed Shizuru was online.

Duran: Shizuru…

Natsuki patiently waited for a response but the woman did not respond so Natsuki tried again.

Duran: Hello…Shizuru, are you there?

Shizuru tossed and turn on her bed wondering where the dinging sound was coming from when she rose from her bed and walked to her desk to find her messenger was left on. Her heart beat steady and cautiously for she saw it was Natsuki waiting for her.

Kiyohime1219: Natsuki. I want to

Duran: No!

Kiyohime1219: It was wrong of me…

Duran: I think you did right…

Kiyohime1219: I think I have fallen for you

--

**_Mini Feed_**

Ojos: You really let critics eat you up.

Natsuki: -snickers at Kara-

Kara: -glares at Natsuki- yeah so

Ojos: it isn't healthy little one.

Natsuki: -laughing too hard-

Kara: Shizuru!

Shizuru: -appears in a flash- Ara, Natsuki...being too hard on the two...now go soemwhere else.

--

Oh I rushed the last paragraph.


	6. Breezy Day

IM by kara papas

beta-ed by aznanime

Chapter 6 – Breezy Day

The picturesque view of a college campus always depended on the size and the historical importance of the college, so that was all the lone biker girl could truly focus on; the picturesque view of black and red. The culprit that stole any form of her idle thoughts lied in words that she had read from the previous night.

"I think I have fallen for you…"

-Flash back-

The raven haired girl was sitting at her desk leaning back in her chair as she read the message, and shock settled into her system as she hastily leaned forward to read again. Upon Natsuki's fast movement and slight incorrect use of her rolling chair she collided with the desk knocking her glass of water down. The water found its way down the desk and into her computer tower. The water mingled quite nicely with the circuits making a rather joyful sound of "sizzle", "pop", "zap", and "boom". Needless to say her computer died leaving the raven haired girl helpless to answer the older woman's confession.

-end flash back-

So Natsuki was plagued by those words that stung her active thought.

_What now? Can this be what I want? Wait, what in the hell do I want? I've never thought about that before…I…don't think I've ever felt this way before. But I can't ask Mai…she'd tease me too much. Mou, this sucks._

Natsuki's thoughts clashed about like the tormenting sounds of birds singing their morning praise of another day; it was an endless and repetitive melody. The raven haired girl sat at a bench under the breeze way of the Umi Hall's Aerospace Building which was conjoined to the Business Building. Natsuki wasn't too far from the parking lot, but she was in a fish bowl surrounded by menacing buildings dedicated to hard sciences.

It was like she was adapting her life to a story at times. The terrain, environment, texture, and elicit moods that came from the spur of the moment were all her tool for the story structure. Again, the picturesque nature of the campus always was subject to opinion as anything else was for that matter. The center of the fish bowl that had the full attention of Natsuki's emerald eyes was the dead center of the fish bowl. The parking lot seemed frightfully sad for it seldom got that groaning sound of asphalt being crushed under the weight of parking vehicles. It was random things like that even evaded Natsuki's mind. The thoughts that just lingered on for the young biker girl were matters of the heart which she had no experience with. All she was left with was the slightly comforting breezes that wafted through the breeze way.

The breezes traveled else where touching and feathering through the tawny wavy hair of a flustered Kyoto born woman. She had that "I've been reluctantly hit by cupid's arrow" march going on. The constant cadence of her paces could tell anyone who had been in love without a doubt what Shizuru Fujino was suffering. By the way she paced outside of her class's building it also looked like she was in dreadful trouble, and there was no way out. And for Shizuru, falling in love with a woman was pretty much that. All the years of tradition still choked her senselessly, but this was a fate she had locked herself in with.

_I need to know why she didn't reply…no…no. I have come clean with the emotions so there is nothing wrong with what I've done. I am strong and determined. Yes…I am…god damn it. I'm more headstrong than anything else. Don't give up your hopes…_

The red brick beside her emphasized her eyes more as she rested her forehead against it. She turned around and let her back thud hard against the same brick wall. Shizuru Fujino had put herself in a physical representation of what she thought she suffered all her life. She was always with her back up against wall never able to push off or break through. She never really gave in either but remaining indifferent made her weaker than she could ever imagine. Now Shizuru faced an even more difficult wall; the possibility that she might find love in the ideal woman she has always wanted. She sighed and released her book bag letting it crash to the ground as she rubbed her forehead with her free hands.

_If I can only figure out the way to squeeze the stress…the anxiety…out of my head I can get on track. I can't focus…why did I say that?_

The denial started weighing on her as well as Shizuru peered at her watch looking at the second hand get ever slower. Shizuru scoffed at how damn ironic it was to see that happen for once. She was obviously stressed to see time ticking slower, but it tormented and teased. Time was letting her wound fester and was adding salt by the second making that wound that much more enjoyable.

Natsuki more or less knew what Shizuru was going through. Although Natsuki couldn't really decide what to feel as the emotional tidal wave crackled over her. As the raven haired girl let out an exasperated sigh a hand landed on a shoulder followed by a soft voice.

"Hey Natsuki…"

The raven haired girl squeaked and slowly craned her head to see who was standing behind her. As her emerald eyes almost quivered with fear Natsuki heart plummeted to a resting level of relief when she recognized the girl behind her. The girl giggled profusely waiting for the tough biker girl's response.

Catching all her breath Natsuki grinned and almost in a raspy husky tone responded. "Oh! Damn…Akane, hey, how are you?"

"Well I'm always late for class like minute later than you because of my job, but today I am early. And I saw you here so how about you and I head to class together. Afterwards we can get lunch and you can tell me what's bothering you so much." Akane said in a sweet irresistible tone smiling ever so cutely.

"I can do that…" Natsuki said with a smirk grabbing her bags and joining Akane for class. Natsuki then immediately frown at the idea of being in class. It was a first year requirement for most freshmen, and it wasn't one of the more enjoyable courses; not that any of them are. Natsuki and Akane were off to economics 101.

* * *

Beta Mini Feed:

Shizuru: ara, my watch seems to be dying

Kara: -whistling with a wrench in hand-

* * *

Oh this was a fun chapter to debate over with M-chan. LOL hope you all enjoy.


	7. Lunch Dates

A/N: Oh, I'm school-less and job-less now. What has the world come to? Hmmm more writing time I guess.

WARNING MY BETA IS ON VACATION!!

--

IM by kara papas

Chapter 8 Lunch Dates

The chestnut haired woman found herself dragged into her class period by loud mouthed bossy blonde. So Shizuru Fujino found herself rushed by physicality and by mere mental shock as the class period itself seemed inconsequential. The red eyed woman was once again dragged out of where ever her stupor left her and to lunch by the very same blonde. The blonde made sure she had a firm grasp of Shizuru's wrist pulling the slightly absent mind Kyoto woman along.

"I swear you are such a useless girl. My friend Yukino was much more descript with her emotions!" The blonde confidently boasted. However Shizuru's mind clicked on the incorrect word and she had this feeling that this blonde's friend Yukino probably would mention the error.

"Don't you mean _discrete_…Haruka-san?" Shizuru muttered in a slightly cautious tone.

Haruka stopped in her warrior march cocking her head up looking aimlessly as she placed her left index finger to the corner of her mouth. Her other hand still remained upon Shizuru's wrist, but the chestnut haired girl really didn't care much as the bossy blonde stood in thought. The time it took Haruka to realize or her thinking process to heat up at least Shizuru's thoughts wondered to Natsuki.

_I wonder if Natsuki is having a pleasant lunch?_

A light sneeze escaped Natsuki mouth as the words left Shizuru's mind. Natsuki and Akane were off to the university cafeteria. The blue haired wonder sighed deeply after the sneeze upon which she received a friendly pat on the back from Akane.

"Food first…explanation of sighing after." Akane said in a very simple fashion making Natsuki think "how out of character."

"Yeah…" Natsuki said as the two of them pushed through a set of doors into the cafeteria only to be bombarded with a variety of scrumptious smells. Upon the girls smelling those delicious odors and sighing as they floated towards a table the girls were knocked out of their trance by the massive roars from their stomachs. Akane's eyes glazed over as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. While Natsuki just gritted her teeth in response.

The two girls were too starved to really care about where they sat as they both dropped their bags and went off to their own choice of food. The cafeteria at universities really catered to their students which basically meant that the cafeteria sometimes resembled a food court at a mall. Akane had quickly disappeared into the crowd to get her food while Natsuki looked to the nearest western food area.

"Ah…pizza," Natsuki said out loud as she held money in her hand and walked on over.

It wasn't too long before the two were reunited at their table with their bags intact. Akane was happy with a healthy sized bowl of ramen before her which she took her time ingesting. Natsuki was back with about four giant slices of pizza, a mixture of sodas, and packets of mayo. Natsuki enjoyed a greasy cuisine for some odd reason, but she never had anyone to tell her otherwise outside of her long time roomie Mai.

"So," Akane attempted to talk while slurping down her food. "Tell me about –slurp- you."

Natsuki held up her hand as she greedily gobbled down her pizza slice which was dripping in mayo. Akane nodded and slurped along. As the two feasted away on the opposite side of the cafeteria entered Shizuru and Haruka. The blonde had a set goal as she barreled on into the faculty's five-star catering line and snapped her fingers at one of the servers. The server for the misfortune was new and disregarded Haruka as a pestering student. Shizuru even took note of how the man acted assuming this was the correct reaction when a student interrupted the lunch service of the faculty members. Haruka noticed that she wasn't being waited on after a minute had passed.

"Excuse me!" Haruka barked. The server glared down at Haruka as they finally took notice.

"This isn't your line, madam. Now go get yourself some regular student food." The server aggressively suggested. Haruka's jaw dropped in horror to be treated in such a fashion and looked off to the side for second making the server think he had won. As the server smugly smiled to himself and as his eyes opened again he was met by a fiery eyed blonde unwilling to step down from a fight.

"I'll have you know my family owns the property of the ENTIRE UNIVERSITY!" Haruka growled and then grabbed the impertinent server by the collar calling the attention of the manager of the catering service over.

"Miss Suzushiro! I am so sorry for this young man's attitude. I will take care of everything right away." The manager shouted running over as Haruka dropped the idiot server. The manager caught his breath and looked to Haruka's right and back at Haruka who was adorned with the "well take of this" expression. "And I just happen to have two meals set aside for you today." The manager said grinning. He turned around and found Haruka meal and removed the name tag of someone else's and gave that as the second one as not to get into anymore havoc with Haruka.

The grumpy blonde snatched her food and motioned for Shizuru to follow her as they found a table to eat at which was not too far from the entrance they came in at. The chestnut haired woman was dazed but couldn't complain for gaining such an ally like Haruka Suzushiro. The two ate their meal in moments at a time as they discussed the distraught nature that Shizuru was going through.

"So, you're telling me that you think you're in love with this person?" Haruka said with a mouth full of food. Shizuru's red eyes fixed upon her own hands thinking of holding Natsuki that other day as she nodded to Haruka.

"It's not so much I think I'm in love with them. I've fallen for them. I've fallen so hard and I'm still falling and it's just the wrong time for this to happen. I can't afford to be emotional at this time in my life. I wasted so much time and this is creeping into my heart and it's killing me because I just, don't know what to do anymore." Shizuru said with a heavy and serious tone. Her life had been rolling on so smoothly. She had kept her personal life limited to engagements with her friends and what little family she had.

"So, why do you keep referring to this person as a person? I could care less if you like a man or a woman. I mean I care, but it would help me know, you know." Haruka said obnoxiously as she took a quick gulp of her drink staring back at Shizuru who was almost shocked at Haruka's brazen statement.

"I, I'm in love with a girl…" Shizuru said as redness crept up on her cheeks.

At the same time across the cafeteria Natsuki found herself slouching back into her chair with her hands behind her head as Akane leaned forward waiting for Natsuki to explain her sighing. The short haired brunette traced a heart with her finger on the table humming to herself as she looked at Natsuki.

"Well I should help you feel more comfortable, shouldn't I?" Akane said and Natsuki looked away and back placing her elbows on the table and nodded. Akane grinned sweetly and turned a soft red as she pushed the tips of her fingers together. "Well, I think you were sighing because you might be in love and not know it."

"What makes you say that?" Natsuki quickly responded in a flabbergasted tone.

"Well, you see the last time I sighed like that was when my boyfriend Kazu-kun told me he loved me. It scared me and made a million times of sensation run through my body and mind. I could think. It took me off guard so I couldn't return his feelings immediately." Akane said as frown went over her face. Natsuki's heart skipped a beat thinking how close that was to her situation with the minor difference that Akane probably had to deal with it in person whereas Natsuki had virtual and real world connection to her confessor.

"What happened?" Natsuki said in her low husky voice grabbing Akane's hand. Akane looked up with a half smile.

"I almost lost my chance at love with him. I let my doubts and fears take over, and if I hadn't said what I did to him at the time I did, I wouldn't have him in my life now." Akane said putting her other hand over Natsuki's. The two girls looked as if they were trapped in the throws of love as they both held each other's hands. However it wasn't with each other that they were in love with but a person walking by could easily misinterpret what might have been going on.

--

Omake:

Akane: Natsuki...

Natsuki: Yes...

Akane: There is this scary lady behind you with glowing red eyes...

--

Another chapter, another plug for another story. I wrote something called "A Twist of Fate" it is on my LJ account which can be accessed by the homepage link on my profile. This story is loosely tied to meine liebe and forever yours.


	8. Anxiety Tightens

A/N: Well I had to write something in celebration of hitting the 100 mark in user favorites. I'm happy that I bring stories to people and that they are happy enough to even want to favorite me as an author. Thank you so much. This chapter is for you guys. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Oh Sunrise, if I didn't like escaflowne I'd really just hate you completely but sadly the ownership...of hime is yours.

IM by kara papas

Chapter 8 – Anxiety Tightens

Heavy hearted the chestnut haired brunette stood from the table the bossy blonde had placed them at to eat when she finished. Shizuru's mind was in total chaos. Her life had pressing matters that needed to be resolved. She needed to finish school but her heart was commanding everything in her life now. It was causing a shrilling halt to everything and it hurt that much more when her eyes betrayed her heart as she glanced across the cafeteria. The spark in her heart, the fire starter sat not too far away. Natsuki's raven hair was neatly tucked behind her ears letting her emerald eyes be seen, but Shizuru was too lost in seeing what Natsuki was doing.

The raven haired girl's delicate fingers were interlocked with another girl's and the girl looked heart broke. Shizuru didn't know how to process the information as she pushed the chair against the table and slowly pulling her bag to her shoulder. The older girl took a deep breath and walked forward towards Natsuki. The one she wanted in her life was that girl, that young naive raven haired girl, that's all she would ever need and the moment that was growing inside in her heart was a blaze.

Natsuki heart beat with an unsteady pace as if her heart was sensing the anxiety of its perfect other. The raven haired girl's hands broke from her heart sick friend's. Natsuki head turned to a slowly approaching upperclassman. The emerald eyes met the auburn eyes across the busy mess of the cafeteria. Natsuki's hands slide to the table top pushing against it so she could stand. Shizuru's lips moved as she got closer and Natsuki's body shivered as if her name was being called. It was almost like a cheesy soap opera being played out before those who where actually catching the interactions between the two. Shizuru's chest heaved as she drew closer and Natsuki could have sworn she felt her heart pulling at her a she got to a full stand. Shizuru was almost there and as she got closer her cheeks flushed red as if she was planning something daring and bold. Natsuki gulped and again Shizuru lips moved making Natsuki shudder once more.

_Just her lips moving, oh god, just that...and I'm so weak. This effect...it's overwhelming, almost terrifying...like she's calling...I want...no...I don't know. I don't know._

Natsuki's mind started to drift as she pushed backwards now as confusion turned to fear. Akane's eyes were going back and forth between Natsuki and the woman approaching. Akane's heart started leaping. This startling somewhat listless looking woman was what was causing Natsuki to sigh under controllably. Natsuki snatched her book bag with one hand and turned to run outside. Akane got up in reaction and right as she went to grab her bag Shizuru had rushed by her in a full run. Akane reached out trying to stop Shizuru but felt a hand land on her shoulder and turned to see a scary blonde shaking her head.

"Stay out of it little one. They need to scorch this out." Haruka said seriously making Akane already fearful mind hit a trenching point.

"You mean sort right?" Akane said softly.

"Yeah, I said that." Haruka said proudly as her eyes kept a firm lock on her friend Shizuru.

The doors were no obstacle for either woman. Natsuki pushed on through as if getting the outside area was the most important thing ever. The light that drenched Natsuki came like a sudden wall flashing white making it hard for her eyes to adjust instantly as tripped on a sidewalk lip. The raven haired girls balance was thrown immediately as she went crashing down. Shizuru had pushed through the same doors Natsuki had just in time to see the girl falling against the pavement.

Natsuki hands took the brunt of the blow as she impact bouncing her knees. Natsuki inwardly thanked herself for wearing heavy denim jeans. Her body went into that idiot shock as she turned herself around to sit against the ground. Her breathing was labored for many reasons now; shock, confusion, fear, and anxiety.

"Natsuki??" Shizuru's voice almost beckoned and Natsuki looked to her nodding. "Are you okay?"

Natsuki's eyes scanned her surroundings and back to Shizuru and then to the source of some stinging pain. "My hands hurt...but I'm okay."

"That's good... that you are okay." Shizuru said kneeling down next to her. "I'm sorry...about yesterday."

"Shizuru..." Natsuki whispered with a tremble.

"No, shut up for minute...it was wrong of me to thrown myself at you. I'm sorry to have confused you too. Please keep me as your friend." Shizuru said with her eyes shut sighing as if she had part of her heart die. Natsuki felt as if she was being toyed with, but when Shizuru's eyes made contact with hers again the raven haired girl saw it there. Shizuru's eyes had that same pleading look, and Natsuki heart tightened again.

"Shizuru...I can't do this..." Natsuki said leaning closer to Shizuru.

"What?" Shizuru said almost hurting from holding back her tears and any hint of sorrowful pain.

"Lie to myself..." Natsuki placing her scoffed hand upon Shizuru's making the chestnut haired woman look down and then back up only realizing how close Natsuki was. How intently Natsuki was gazing at her. The same pain was reflected. That pain of holding back. It was there, and was waiting. Shizuru took a deep breath as her eyes watered a bit.

"Natsuki...don't..." Shizuru whispered in crying tone. Natsuki shook her head as she slid her hand up Shizuru's arm.

"I love you Shizuru..." Natsuki whispered as her hot breath caressed Shizuru lips before they were stolen by Natsuki's in a fiery first kiss.

* * *

Mini Feed:

Natsuki: I can't believe you did that

Kara: What?

Natsuki: Succumb to fluff

Kara: -cries- Its like a disease I can't fight!

* * *

Woohoo!! I love you guys!!


	9. In the Moment

A/N: I bring you micro-chapters!

* * *

IM by kara papas

Chapter 9 – In The Moment

The heat of the moment was all that had happened. Thanks to popular media the youth of today's world had been programmed with the correct responses to particular situations. However it was hard really judging how to deal with such a strong emotion such as love. Did love even exist as purely an emotion and not just an action? These issues now plagued the heart of a young woman who was faced with the pursuer in the form of a daring and most beautiful older woman. The raven haired girl still ran her fingers over her lips and thought of a popular song playing on the radio.

"It felt so wrong...it felt so right...doesn't mean I'm in love tonight."

But there was something wrong with that for her. She said those deadly words plunging the older woman into pure bliss. After the kiss Shizuru seemed to be floating. The kyoto born woman had finally pushed all the pieces of her life together if not for an instant. Shizuru was beyond anything she had felt in years. It was a first time for her to feel at peace with herself. So, Natsuki realized she had to destroy that image, but she didn't know how. It wasn't that she wanted to hurt Shizuru. She realized too late that it was all too soon, the event that spurred it all was a minor confession. Just a few words "I've fallen for you" could do so much. It stopped all thought in Natsuki's head. She was flattered completely, but she just didn't know how answer. The literal chase really sent her off track.

_I don't know how she thinks I'm the one. How can anyone fall for someone that fast. It's not possible. I don't believe in that. Besides, no...it's not possible. It's just not._

It had been about three days since that dramatic scene outside of the cafeteria. Three days since Shizuru found herself aching all over from lovesickness. However the time lapse was starting to bother Shizuru. She sensed something as amiss. She realized about then, it went too fast. She pushed everything too fast. She needed to know that she wasn't too late in repairing the damage. She forced that girl's reaction. Her pleading heart told her to ignore everything, but her mind was telling her to be logical and no longer listen to the nonsense of a heretic of a heart so her hand drifted to the computer and clicked on the offline handle; Duran.

Kiyohime1219 "Natsuki, I want to see you tomorrow...as soon as possible." And with the easy push of the enter key the message was sent. However Shizuru would never realize that what she wrote would be the total undoing of everything she possibly worked towards.

A simple key stroke and the click of a mouse button and it was over as soon as Natsuki's green's looked at it. A bit of cowardice swelled in her heart about seeing those words and the ones that she started to write back.

Duran "This is all bit to fast for me. I'm sorry for this but I need space and we need to slow down…this is too much." Again a stroke of the key and a click.

Hollowness was a great way to describe Shizuru. She was bruised down to the core. Her ego was torn to shreds as she gathered herself to deny anything wrong even though everyone around her saw it as plan as day. This woman had been wronged in the worst matter; the matter of the heart. She laid everything she had in one confession and was destroy by an innocent kiss.

* * *

Mini Feed

Natsuki: Really

Kara: -nods- yes

Shizuru: It's can't be

Kara: there's no other way

Natsuki: -dramatic voice- no way out

Shizuru: -face lit by fire light- So that's it

Kara: that's right. Back to fanfiction


	10. A Little Gloom

A/N: Again I revive the micro chapter! I hope you enjoy. As for those who read my LJ you will be sad because...no I haven't changed a thing. Enjoy!

* * *

IM – Chapter 10

A Little Gloom by kara papas

The senior in college, yes, she is a senior in college. Shizuru began to wonder if anything would work out the way she wanted or planned. She never really did believe in planning ahead. It was really beyond her ability to do such things. Yes, normally, people saw her as a women ahead of her game; a women who knew what she must put aside to push forward. A life to live in order to survive everyday or struggling to get by, but a least being able to say that she lived. The semester is coming to a close and the campus life is now in a busy motion after the holiday break that seemed to come and go as fast as a breath of fresh air.

So it was not the same for Natsuki as she continued her life in company of friends and the bustle of freshman life. The opportunities seemed endless for her. New face, more friendships, and constant love and support by all those around her. A life so different from Shizuru's. The blue haired girl went as far to exile Shizuru bleak life by never writing, calling, texting, and even IMing. It was a stale point.

Everything was coming to end for the relationship spurred on whims and desires. It was over. The chestnut haired girl and the azure haired girl would never rekindle what one confession of a full hearty heart destroyed. The truth of the feelings meant about as much as a grain of salt to the biker girl. Her thoughts raced to dreams far beyond the reach of the women who'd be off, no, trapped by life of realities.

It ended without even beginning.

The future always seemed bleak when the matters of heart seemed to just crash in. For Shizuru however pushing onward was all the chestnut haired woman could do. She sat in the cafeteria waiting for her unlikely comrade, Haruka, to show up with the pre-arranged meals.

"You tea drinking moron! You are sitting near common folk again." Haruka's agitated voice rang out from behind. Shizuru paid no attention and just vacantly stared off into distance of busy student, her eyes searching the masses just for masochistic glimpse at Natsuki. Haruka placed the food in front of Shizuru and sat down in front of her to distract the woman from her pathetic attempts at staying depressed.

"Get over it." Haruka said before she consumed her first fork full of chicken alfredo.

"What?" Shizuru said in a daze. Haruka gave her a peeved glance.

"You know exactly what I mean. You crash and burn sometimes honey. Swelling on it will only make it worse." Haruka said firmly. Shizuru chuckled and Haruka got a vacant blank expression. "Did I do it again?" Shizuru grinned and laughed nodding. "What word for word?"

"You said swell and I'm certain you meant dwell." Shizuru snickered.

The sounds of laughter went from one end of the cafeteria to another as a certain orange haired girl perked up her head in response.

"Well it certainly sounds like someone's day is going good..." Mai then looked across the table at Natsuki, "unlike Ms. I'm-stuck-on-PMS mode for about a whole month now!" Natsuki turned her head away and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Mai-chan, don't pick on poor Natsuki. It's not her fault that she's got a stick up her ass." Midori said poking Mai's side gently. Mai laughed and Natsuki turned red from anger and grit her teeth.

"Oh, I like that shade of red Natsuki." Akane chirped. Natsuki's anger quickly switch to embarrassment as her head shifted downward she could stare at her knees alone. "Anyhow. Mai-chan?"

"Yes, Akane-chan." Mai said playfully. Akane leaned forward and looked back and forth between Midori and Mai.

"What's the story between you two?" Akane whispered. Midori's right hand went to the back of her head and she laughed sarcastically to herself as Mai turned a far shade of red.

"Oh, that red looks better of Mai, Akane." Natsuki laughed and Akane joined in.


	11. Unspoken

A/N - Yes! I return to IM. As requested it has been updated. Make sure you reread whatever you need to. It's short, but it's sweet.

* * *

IM by kara papas

CH 11 – Unspoken

Cheerful as she was the sounds of delight that echoed in and out of the cafeteria made Shizuru feel a dull emptiness that made realizing how much she wanted to be outside of that bubble. The chestnut haired woman masked her emotions so well no one could ever tell what was really going on. Haruka was suspicious that her peer was capable of being deceptive, but the level of deceit Shizuru could do upon herself was something else no one could see.

Shizuru ate the last of her sushi and looked at her watch as if she had somewhere to go with urgency. The bossy blonde who was ravenously consuming her food just waved at Shizuru with a hand giving her the okay. So the chestnut brunette smiled politely, and the smile was truly the most earnest one she had which opened her mask up showing that concealed hurt. The blonde stopped her devouring and reached out catching Shizuru's wrist. Shizuru was extremely startled by this action, but looked keenly at Haruka with her piercing crimson eyes.

"You know, I say get over it, and I mean well…" Haruka struggled to say while swallowing a large piece of food. "…Life has it's ups and downs. I'm having a party tonight. Please try and come." Haruka said as sweetly as the rough voice girl could.

"I will because you asked." Shizuru said with a sigh of relief. "What should I wear?" Haruka grinned.

"Anything you want. Lots of single men and women while be there. You should have no problem getting anyone's attention there with what you're wearing now, but you could make them worship you…if you catch my drift." Haruka winked.

With a sudden burst of cockiness the chestnut brunette grinned with pride nodding. Haruka released her grip on her friend's wrist and Shizuru went off heading straight toward the sounds of laughter. She would never know how close she was to Natsuki as she kept her mind focused and her eyes fixed on the door. She had an exit from misery and she was going to take it.

Midori's eyes locked on the approach of a beautiful tawny haired college student heading out of the cafeteria. The carefree karaoke junkie eyes looked over the lithe form walking with a determination that screamed "get ready". Midori grinned and looked back at Akane who was eagerly awaiting an answer to question that left Midori's brain when that tawny haired woman caught her attention.

"Ah, I'm sorry Akane-chan, what was the question again?" Midori said as her arm went around Mai pulling her closer letting her hand rest just below Mai's ample chest. Akane giggled at the interaction between her friends and leaned forward grinning.

"I was asking, what the story is between you two, but I think I can guess." Akane whispered in a teasing tone. Mai blushed looking at Midori and the redhead just grinned like an idiot.

"Well, I can elaborate so you don't assume anything too awful." Midori said cheerfully. "Me and Mai-chan here are karaoke partners. We can get a little carried away with drinks." Midori paused as foot crashed down on hers. "I can get a little carried away with drink and get a little too friendly." The foot stomped again. "Okay I practically molest the poor fool by me. However, she actually kissed me back and that sobered me up. So, that happened the second time we went out for karaoke." Akane and Natsuki's jaws were slack because Midori and Mai had been going to karaoke things since the second day of the previous semester. Those two were good at hiding the obvious and finally decided on letting people know.

As the shock wore off Natsuki's eyes locked onto a familiar frame pushing open the door to the outside in front of her that haunting form that crushed her heart, but a confession. Natsuki stood and tried to walk out after her, but her legs would not obey. The biker's mouth would not open again even though she wanted so to say her name. The tables turned on the two in a instant.

Now the story set a new tune for a melody not so tragic. The shifting of the sands had made itself known, and now the choice to disrupt what could be seen and unseen was up to one player. The girls had to enter a dance again. The dance was afoot as Akane slapped Natsuki leg jarring the girl back into reality.

"There is a party tonight. It's a big party. We should all go." Akane said looking hardly at Midori and Mai as if to tell them something. The two stared for a moment and it hit them.

"Yeah!" Mai and Midori both chirped.

"Why?" Natsuki huffed as she sat down.

"Hot available people go to parties looking for other hot and available people. Besides, get with the program and think outside of technology and try the old fashion methodology to dating. Taking chances is what it's all about….come on. Say yes?" Akane pleaded. "Kazu-kun and I are going to be there. And those two." Akane said tritely.

"Now that's rude, but yes we are definitely going now." Mai said bitingly back. It was all for play the strong exchange between Mai and Akane. Natsuki knew those two were trying to get her to laugh and it worked. The biker giggled making the three look at her.

"I'll do it and I'll dress in a fashion that no one could turn me down."

* * *

Mini Feed

Natsuki: -stares at Kara- Something is up with you.

Kara: -Stares back- No...

Natsuki: -glares- Yes there is you stupid author

Kara: -grins-


	12. Himes Dance

A/N: Merry Christmas.

* * *

IM by kara papas

Chapter 12 – Himes Dance

It was more than just a unison thought as the two girls dressed their bodies in accordance to be the most desirable object that any man and woman would want. Shizuru adore herself in spaghetti strapped black dress the blossomed out toward the bottom as if were a calla lily. Her hair was held up in bun just on her crown, and the fashion in which her chestnut locks spilled from the bun made her all the more ravishing. Shizuru however was not the only ravishing woman that would soon be at the party ready to induce lust shock.

The mansion was more than just impressive as the group approached in Mai's orange four door Nissan. There was an elaborate parking lot made just for gatherings complete with a valet service. They slowly pulled into the parking lot deciding that they'd rather park on their own. Within the maze of cars Mai sighed a heavy sigh when she finally reached a spot near a motorcycle. Akane peered at that motorcycle as she exited the Nissan. The bike was a Ducati with strong blue hue and accents of white. Mai huffed at the bike as her thoughts drifted off.

"_Yeah Mai, I'll be there..." Natsuki grumbled looking at Mai as who was getting ready to argue her way out of a work shift so she could go._

"_Great! Then you can get ready and wait for me and we'll all clump into my car …" Mai chirped to herself. Natsuki quickly butted into the merry thought._

"_To hell. I'll be there before you."_

Akane glanced over to Mai and back to the bike and finally to Kazuya who just shrugged as if to say, "I don't know and really don't care." Akane pouted and wrapped her arms around Kazuya's. The two had the air of "perfect couple" all about them. There was a disgusting amount of cuteness that just would force a smile on any bystanders' face. If the two could be any cuter people would throw up butterflies and shit rainbows. The certainty was undoubted and more than likely what had passed through Natsuki's mind when she was talking to Mai about going on her own to the party. Mai felt hands encircle her waist and a gentle kiss on the cheek. Mai's amethyst colored eyes met the golden hazel ones of Midori. Mai's face was set in a soft blush.

"You know, she probably was think about that dynamic duo over there." Midori looked at Kazuya and Akane disappearing in the distance. Mai sighed. "A chick like Natsuki doesn't like to be trapped anyhow." Mai smirked.

"Okay Miss Know It All...." Mai grumbled playfully rolling her eyes as she lovingly held onto Midori's arms. "So what does a chick like me want?" Mai said in pouting tone. Midori grinned as a very Midori-esque thought went threw her head.

"Mmm to dance, get drunk, and sing karaoke. After all that cuddle with your special someone." Midori said with absolute seriousness. Mai just stayed quiet as she grinned with total bliss. "Shall we go?" Midori released Mai from the embrace and offered her a hand to escort Mai into the party. Mai took her hand and together they walked into the party. The two were marvelously dressed and had men staring all the way to the door where they soon got lost inside. In the party chaos that was formal and yet informal due to the extremely thick college atmosphere that reeked all about. The party had yet to pull into full swing despite the swarm.

Much like her friends, Natsuki was lost in this mansion within the incredible swarm of college types which could pretty much be categorized as horny young adults. The biker girl wore tight black leather pants, a white halter top, and classic female biker leather jacket. Across her neck was a simple necklace, and her ears were adorn with dangling star earrings. The make up applied was perfect for Natsuki. It accented everything she was aiming to have accented; her lips pursed in the perfect fashion and her emerald green eyes would stop a person cold. Natsuki had proven this several times to herself throughout the night. She had been approached by men and women. Yet she wanted nothing to do with any of them. It was as if something in her was telling her to look for someone else. The crowd was a fluid with massive collection of people with the occasional random ones roaming from group to bar to group to else where places that she didn't care to find.

Wisely the biker left the massing room as she dubbed it in her head to check by the dance floor part of the mansion. Natsuki rolled her eyes as soon as she got closer. The dynamic duo of perfection were sitting at table by themselves just lost in a conversation. Akane glanced up to look at the person approaching the table and suddenly realized it was Natsuki.

"OH MY GOD!!! Kazu-kun! This is my friend Natsuki." Akane squeaked and Kazuya just nodded as he quickly glanced at the emerald eyed biker and went back to staring at Akane. Natsuki really could have vomited an entire rainbow at that moment. The boy had eyes only for her good friend Akane. Natsuki was glad she didn't even have to think about ripping him limb from limb. The boy could do no harm. Unlike most of the crowd goers, at least these two didn't have that horny air of no reason. The two just had lust about them. According to most that wasn't any better, but for Natsuki lust meant something a tad more than just wanting to screw someone's brains out.

"I just wanted to say hi." Natsuki said smiling. Akane nodded and also waved good bye as if to say "get lost", but in that more endearing fashion from a friend that loves you unconditionally. Natsuki laughed as she came closer to the dance floor and suddenly the air was almost rushed from her lungs as she leaned against a doorway. /She/ was there standing no further than seven or eight feet away from her. /She/ had not noticed Natsuki because her attentions were completely consumed by what Natsuki thought was a very familiar face.

"So, you came to this party alone?" The familiar face man asked.

"I did." She responded with a smooth silk tone that had a hint of annoyance that only Natsuki could hear. The familiar faced man grinned as if she had given him a full invitation. His right hand casually brushed up along the left side of her waist as he shifted for someone to pass. Natsuki pushed away from the doorway, and slowly walked towards the two; closing the seven or eight feet.

"So are you still gay for that one girl or is experiment time done with? Ready to be a big girl and play with the boys?" He leaned to close for comfort. The man was either stupid or that was his personal form of confidence.

"Hey..." A husky voice suddenly cut into the conversation. "Were you born stupid, asshole?" Natsuki face stay emotionless except for a sly smirk. The man didn't know what to do.

"Bitch..." The best insult that he could think up. Natsuki grinned and he walked off.

"Natsuki..." The way Natsuki heard her name from the silk accent made it feel as if the tone caressed every part of her. The biker turned and gazed into crimson like orbs.

"Shizuru...I...feel ashamed for how I reacted towards you." Natsuki looked away for an instance as a blush crept on her face. Shizuru was still in shock as she stared at Natsuki as her breathing became heavy. The pain burned outward from her eyes, and Natsuki knew that is was all done because of her. What could the biker girl do because saying "I'm sorry" didn't cut it.

"Go away now..." Shizuru said after she turned her head away. Her voice was just a tremble and merely the shadow of what it had been before Natsuki stepped in. Natsuki stepped back placing a hand on her own chest over her heart. The knife was thrown and hit to the hilt. The crimson eyed goddess only needed to twist it and rip it back out to finish the biker off. However the struggle inside her wounded complex of a heart was leaning on a whim. The whim to walk right instead of left, sort of speak is what got her where she was now. Where would this whim take her? The whim could set things right and turn the tidal waves back into soft tides. She could have the bleak storm of emotional catastrophe obliterated and simply transformed into a radiant sky. A sky so open that the end seemed damn near impossible.

"Go away....before I fall for you again. Natsuki please go..." The words were nothing more than choked whispered at best. Natsuki stepped forward again despite the chance of her being hurt again. "Go before I forget how to stand...Natsuki....just go."

"My heart cannot give in so easily to threats like that, but seeing you in pain. Knowing that I caused you to hurt this way. No, I will not go." Natsuki said in strong husky tone. Shizuru looked Natsuki in the eyes. Her own should have shown what any other person would have done. She should have been drowning in hate, but the look was longing and unrestrained.

"Baka..." Shizuru said almost hysterically as her knees went weak. Natsuki easily caught Shizuru in her arms.

"Just for you...always you." It was sappy that Natsuki said it, but it was as if the words had been writen for her countless times before in many other fashions. Shizuru hand cupped Natsuki's face and before Shizuru realized it Natsuki lips had already joined hers.

What thought Shizuru had where now gone and anything else with it? Thoughts could be summed up in those who were actually watching the two. It was pure shock. It some cases it was more of a blissful shock, lust shock, romantic shock, or disgust. An on looking friend for it inspiring as she grabbed hold of her hazel eyed girlfriend and locked lips with her.

"Well, well I have to thank Natsuki for my delightful night. You are coming home with me tonight." Midori purred. Mai pushed away with a horror stricken face.

"In that mess you call a home?! How is that at all romantic?" Mai scoffed.

"Because I spent all yesterday cleaning it." Midori grinned. Mai blushed and returned her lips to her girlfriend's.

* * *

Kara's Mind

"At the sound of the beep please leave a message."

BEEP


	13. A sweet thing

A/N: Hi! I want to apologize for not updating regularly. I had too much going on in my life for once to actually be lost in a fantasy world. However, I have tons of free time! And in hopes...much more once I graduate! yes yes, it's a long time coming. Anyhow. I thought this should be the story I return with next to LFIY. I can never go wrong with that one. ;)

**WARNING: I DO NOT HAVE A BETA. THIS IS A RAW CHAPTER. LOL**

Disclaimer: It goes without saying...Mai Hime is liscenced material of which belong to Sunrise who I hate for a lot of things like silent service. **  
**

* * *

I.M.  
by Kara Papas

Chapter 13 – A sweet time

_Could this be anything more than what this is? The little things that are ever present, the sudden moment the seizes the body, the panic that you are only this, and yet there is the hope of you._ The crimson eyed goddess lay on her back with just sheet covering her body. The apartment she once lived in was now organized and stable. The mirror to a simple glimpse into an individual's psyche; their living space. The rustle of fabric and the gentle sounds of popping jolt and a staggered groan. Shizuru was in a limbo in her life. The degree she worked so hard to attain was attained. The love that she wanted was still complicated but doable.

It took the sweltering thoughts of misunderstanding to get Natsuki to be with Shizuru at long last, and their lust over love was signified at that one party so many months ago. Mai and Midori carefully kept an eye on Natsuki. They knew she was still unaware of temporary bliss she had set herself into. However the emerald eyes girl had much more to think about, and relationships set to the side Natsuki's life with school would twist fast.

Natsuki sat in her bedroom at the cluster she shared with Mai Tokiha. The raven hair girl hadn't seen or talk to Shizuru in over a week. Natsuki felt bad but her finals schedule was driving her nuts. Natsuki had decided to take micro terms to graduate faster. Why she did do this; she still wasn't so certain. The quickly aging, no tiring, college student stretched back and let her back pop as she turn her attention to her cellphone. _I have a moment. I should call._ Natsuki's thoughts lingered as her eyes kept a firm lock on the cellphone and as she reached out for the phone the shrill of its siren call beckoned her hand to move faster.

"Natsuki..." the voice was hushed and breathy. Natsuki skin erupted in goose flesh as she let a shuttering breath break free. The silk accent of Natsuki personal goddess.

"Shizuru, is anything the matter?" Natsuki asked in a tired voice which was far huskier than normal making the older woman hum on the other line.

"Mmm, no. Gomen, I know you're busy with your finals, but I just wanted to hear your voice." Shizuru purred unintentionally making Natsuki's tired mind light up like a freshly smashed Molotov cocktail.

"Oh..." Natsuki said plainly restraining her breathing. "What are you doing right now?"

Shizuru smiled as she shifted her body on her bed. Her face went warm at the idea she had earlier, but she smiled again before responding.

"I'm being lazy. Just lazy, that's all." Natsuki made a small annoyed sound making Shizuru giggle. "I'm laying naked on my bed thinking."

Natsuki coughed. "What's on your mind?"

"Ideas...bad ideas." Shizuru taunted. Natsuki face got red.

"So you're naked thinking of bad ideas..." Natsuki looked at her books and the time. It wasn't so terribly late and she had been studying for about five hours. "I could stop by...just for..."

"No, Natsuki, you must stay focused..." Shizuru said sighing fighting her own urges to get the girl to be there with her.

"Shizuru, I'm taking a break. I can see you..." Natsuki said in protest. "Besides...I can help with those bad ideas." Natsuki mumbled clear enough for Shizuru to understand.

Shizuru rolled onto her stomach and sighed one more time. The relationship the two had was slowly developing, but being held at a distance for Natsuki's comfort levels. Shizuru thought about the last time Natsuki came so close to making it all the way. Shizuru had been running a hot bath for herself and Natsuki just to break the ice with make Natsuki relaxed and comfortable being naked with a another woman. It was intense, but the bath was cold before Shizuru could get Natsuki to jump in.

"You know what Shizuru, since you're not responding I'm going to get my jacket and helmet on..." Natsuki huffed at the silence.

"Natsuki. Study. Please, study, you decided to take these micro terms to graduate faster. I still don't know why you did that." Shizuru sighed receiving the silence on the other end this time. "You're into the third one. Two more micro terms and you'll be done by the of next year. You should...focus on that or at least go back tot he regular term setup. Enjoy college." Shizuru was baffled that she suggested that to Natsuki, but the raven haired girl could want to graduate early to just graduate early.

"...I think I understand." Natsuki said in a hurt whisper. "I'll just find something else to do with my break."

"Natsuki...I want you here so badly that I don't think I'd let you go if you...if you decided to stay." Shizuru whispered back with the voice of longing. "Do you understand now?"

"God damn it Shizuru..." Natsuki growled in an angry tone. Shizuru was taken back by the reaction, but listened on. "Let me make my choices. Let me decide. I know you want me there. I think you need me there because I want to be. I don't want to be afraid of..." Natsuki took a breath. She was not use to being so emotional despite the fact that she truly was a emotion driven being.

"Afraid of what Natsuki..." Shizuru's voice eagerly waited.

"I can't be afraid of...damn it. I want to say it so badly..." Natsuki slammed her fist against her desk. Natsuki heard a sound on the other line, and a stab beat into her soul. Shizuru was crying.

"Study...it's okay. Goodnight." Shizuru quickly hung up and turned off her phone.

Natsuki tried to call back, but got no response. She had two choices; go to Shizuru or do what Shizuru asked. The heaviness of a choice for an emotional mind could be like a hell. The knowledge of screwing everything up. The choices could be as strong as a tissue paper web; how to walk on that?

The simplest choice was often the most difficult and costly. Natsuki stood outside of Shizuru's apartment banging on the door until the red eyed goddess rose.

* * *

Mini Feed

Kara: Ugh

Natsuki: Stupid writer...why'd you have to start again?

Kara: Well, I see it as a challenge. Plus if I complain about other not updating then I should update because others are probably wanting me to do the same.

Natsuki: ...

Kara: Now for some Plants vs Zombies!

* * *

I hope you let me know what you think.

Teaser: _"Ara, Natsuki...I didn't think you be so aggressive."_


	14. Rush

A/N: Ah this feels like the old days. I have my chapters flowing from my mind! I hope you enjoy. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. My long time readers. And Harley, I can't stop play PVZ. It's like a drug. And lyha I will do my best to crank out these chapters.

** AS ALWAYS I DO NOT HAVE A BETA**

Disclaimer: Mai Hime is the property of Sunrise. Don't ask why...it just has to be that way.

* * *

I.M.

By Kara Papas

Chapter 14 Rush

_I am sure she knows who is at her door. She has to know that it's me. Shizuru...Shizuru, why aren't you coming to the door? It's been less than a minute. I know I'm doing this out of some bizzare reason. Perhaps this is just lust. Fuck it. I know it...I know. She did this. But I can't...I can't be angry with her. This rush. It's overwhelming._

"Shizuru!" Natsuki whispered harshly. The silent air definitely echoed the stale sound of each bang and utterance. So Natsuki listened in the hush of the complex. The door unlock and the green orbs looked at the knob. It did not move. Was this an invitation to be brazen? Natsuki decided. Her hand went to the door knob quickly as if she feared Shizuru would lock the door. She opened it and just beyond it was a vision of fire. The mess of chestnut locks framing a somber face with raging red eyes; deep crimson eyes. Yet, Shizuru was only wearing a sheet. Natsuki knew that there was nothing else under, but the taut frame of Shizuru's sensual form. Natsuki walked in shutting the door behind her and masterfully locking the door without looking. Shizuru's face remained emotionless.

Natsuki just stood there with her helmet dropping to the ground and a book bag on her back. The biker was fixated on the lips of this goddess. They were untouched by everyone else and belonged to one person; only her. Natsuki walked forward slipping out of her book bag and Shizuru took a step back from Natsuki.

"Natsuki...you really shouldn't be here." Shizuru said as coldly as she could muster despite the slight hue of pink on her cheeks.

"I thought about what you said. You're so right. I should study, but I cannot over work my mind. Everything I studied could be for not. I cannot risk all that. I need some down time, and when I get done with that I can get right back to studying." Natsuki said with clarity pointing at her book bag. Shizuru looked away and Natsuki pressed forward until she felt herself brushing against the hand that held the sheet to Shizuru's body. Shizuru breathed deeply making her hand rub against Natsuki.

"Alright..." Shizuru said in almost a disappointed fashion making Natsuki angry. The raven haired girl pulled the chestnut haired girl closer pinned the sheet between their bodies.

"I'm having these thoughts...Shizuru." Natsuki said in her husky tone with the edge of anger.

_Natsuki, my Natsuki...how are you acting? Why? Why not. _Shizuru thought Natsuki's action were a tad odd for her, but she could help but be aroused by this brazen attitude. The idea that Natsuki was being dominant was titillating for Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki...you're being so aggressive." However before Shizuru could continue Natsuki made her move. It was innocent, but so delightful as the younger girl's arm pressed their bodies closer.

The tension was so painful and incredibly erotic. Natsuki brushed her lips against Shizuru's making innocent seem not so. The stale silence was present again and the two women were deadlocked into each others' eyes before the lips met and parted. As the sheet started to fall Shizuru started to push away to catch it.

"Natsuki...don't force yourself." Shizuru said in that voice. Natsuki did nothing at first, but then caught Shizuru's hand letting the sheet fall. The crimson eyed women shut hers eyes and forced her body even closer to Natsuki's. "Don't..."

"Don't what..." Natsuki said with her husky tone still holding onto Shizuru.

"Don't look at me..." Shizuru said in the smallest voice. "I don't want you to look at me..."

"Why?" Natsuki said with intensity.

"Because...you're just doing this to prove me wrong. Aren't you?" Shizuru said with welling tone of tears. Natsuki started to release Shizuru when the older girl's hands stopped the movement just at he bare hips. The silence crept up again. Natsuki's chest heaved and her heart began to race. The raven haired girl was sobering from the lust and became very aware of what she had just done.

"Shizuru...please, I'm not trying to prove you wrong. I'm not that juvenile. Yes, I'm taking micro term to graduate earlier. I'm taking them so my life can enter into a world where I can have freedom with responsibility because I want to find myself now..." Natsuki breathed letting her hands run up making the older woman shutter. "..I want to find myself so I can see you with me..." Natsuki voice was shaky and her body was too.

"Natsuki...you're shaking." Shizuru whispered into her ear.

"I know." Natsuki almost whimpered. Shizuru's arms fell slack. And she turned her head to the side to not look at Natsuki as she stepped back. "I don't just want to want you because...I'm horny." Natsuki laughed making Shizuru turn her head back seeing Natsuki with her eyes averted with the sheet held out. Shizuru grabbed the sheet slowly. Natsuki's head turned back once she felt the touch of Shizuru's hand against hers. Natsuki was in the clear as she look at a sheet wrapped Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled as her fingers lace with Natsuki's. The gesture was just as intense as the conversation they just went through, and so much easier.

"You know why I didn't want you to come over?" Shizuru said softly looking at Natsuki puzzled expression to the break in the silence. "I thought that if I lingered in my room naked...it would torment you into a frenzy."

"Uh, well...yeah. I feel all so very giddy right now. You're like a candy in a candy wrapper at the moment." Natsuki mumbled. Shizuru's face went red in the darkness.

"You know..it's probably better if you just go to bed and let your rem cycle review the material for you." Shizuru said.

"Mmm, that sounds like a good idea. I'll..." Natsuki was hush by a soft pair of lips for a moment.

"Come and sleep under my candy wrapper in my room." Shizuru playful teased as she pulled Natsuki towards her bedroom. Natsuki made no protests and just grinned. A sweet gesture and purely innocent as the two lay side by side. Natsuki wore her pjs which basically consisted of a small tank top and her underwear. The raven haired girl slept wrapped in her very own blanket beside Shizuru who still was very naked just under her sheet.

All in all, Natsuki slept well and the material stuck plus vivid memories of a sheet clad Shizuru. Natsuki sat in her morning class waiting for the teacher to get there. Her thoughts were dazed by the morning she had though. Anyone sitting by the girl would watch a momentary flash of red and pink creep onto the green eyed girl's face.

_Mou, Shizuru...why can't I stop thinking about you. I have an exam. If I hadn't woken you, but if I hadn't I wouldn't have. Ugh. That sheet just slipped off of your chest...and what do you say? 'Oh I hope you don't have a sweet tooth in the morning.' And my nosebleed just happened to started right after. Stupid weather._

"Hey! Dog!" a female voice said. Natsuki quickly turned to see a lime eyed girl with red pink hair staring her down.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Natsuki stood in response to the girl.

"The fact you stopped chatting with and not bothering to tell me we go to the same fucking university...Duran." The girl said stepping forward.

"Julia?"

* * *

Kara's Apartment

Kara: It's five in the morning and I'm playing scrabble drunk.

Friend #1: -places the letter H O E S on the board-

Kara: That's so mature and intelligent. -places W I S-

* * *

* * *

Oh it was great right. No teaser this time.

A/N 2: So yeah these are fast updates, but this chapter was written on no sleep plus alcohol. Thank god I caught some error now. And I'm not a glutton for reviews but...:'( sad panda.


	15. Rude

A/N: Inspiration comes at a rare and most interesting time. I have a possible ten page research paper to write, and tons of experiments with anaerobic cells. _ I'm totally okay with this fact. All for the ultimate goal of graduation! Please don't kill me.

**NO BETA...SO SORRY**

Disclaimer: I remembered to catch the caps button this time. Sunrise...blah blah...Mai Hime. You may now kiss the license.

* * *

I.M.

By Kara Papas

Chapter 15- Rude Interruption

"Julia?" Natsuki said in shock look at the red-pink haired girl. The girl was slightly irritated at being called by her online handle, but she seemed to let it pass and her body language relaxed.

"The name is Nao Yuuki. I can't fault you for being stupid." Julia responded. Natsuki glared at her.

"Okay, seriously, what the fuck is your problem? Where do you get off calling someone you barely know stupid?" Natsuki shouted making her anger very noticeable to everyone in the classroom.

"Ms. Kuga!" the teacher's voice rang out. "Please do not use such language in my classroom. Let alone with your TA. She doesn't come to the class often so please be nice to her." The teacher waited for Natsuki to take her seat before handing out the exam. Nao grinned evilly at Natsuki and proceeded to walked around the classroom occasionally meeting with the teacher to talk about Natsuki. It was all very distracting for the emerald eyed girl, but she pushed on through the exam answering everything she possibly could to the best of her ability.

The exam time was near the leaving only five people in the room. Nao paced around looking at the remaining people. _These idiots are either too thorough or they forgot to study the other half of their material. Fucking idiots...wait...she should be gone already. Natsuki Kuga..._ Nao walked over seeing Natsuki face flushed red. _Oh, she was doing something else while reviewing this part of the material and it's getting in the way now. Let's see what problem she's on._

"Shit..." Natsuki mumble to herself out loud. She looked over her shoulder seeing the mischievous lime green eyes staring at her. _What the fuck is with that chick? She's heading over. Maybe she's back to taunt me some more. Ah fuck my life! I'm definitely going to fail with her as my damn TA._ Natsuki slapped her hand against the desk cussing one last time hearing Nao getting closer. The brazen girl decided to give up and was about to stand when a hand pushed her back into the seat.

"Show me the problem." Nao said in a blank voice. Natsuki tried to stand again and Nao kept her hand firm against Natsuki's shoulder. "Stop being a little shit. I can help you Ms. Kuga." Natsuki's eyes went wide when she heard her name. The emerald eyed girl had no way of knowing what to do with Nao knowing her, but she flipped to the problem.

"I can't remember the correct concept to answer this question with. It's worth so many points..." Natsuki grumble. Nao eyebrow cocked up and she reached over grabbing Natsuki's pen and circled the correct answer.

"Alright, go wait outside until the class is done." Nao said in a relaxed voice. Natsuki just stared at her. "What?"

"Can you do that?" Natsuki whispered. Nao grinned impishly.

"Yes, I can. I wrote this damn test, but I can explain that to you over lunch. Oh, and don't go and tell me your busy because I know your entire schedule." Nao said with her same grin as she held Natsuki's book bag up to hand over to the young biker.

"HOW?" Natsuki just blurted out, and Nao responded by guiding Natsuki to the door and kicking her out.

Meanwhile Shizuru managed to find time to start sorting out her not so busy schedule. The tawny haired woman found leisure to be like a living hell. She had finish school and basically had nothing to do. She sent resume after resume to places where her degree should have sent her, but to no avail. Shizuru looked intently at her phone and beckoned for it to ring. She could even handle a phone call from her ex-girlfriend. Shizuru suddenly walked away from her phone. She often wondered if she should tell Natsuki about her ex-girlfriend. It was quite the story between the two. They were intense, but the main Shizuru and her did work was the timing. Shizuru girlfriend excelled in college and pushed on and graduated a long time before Shizuru could even return to college with a normal schedule. The one fact was Shizuru still met with her ex-girlfriend every so often, and if she had actually come to see her one day Natsuki would have never come in to the gym.

_Hmph, swimming partners. Yeah you want to be my swimming partner. Oh Natsuki, you'd be so insecure if you knew she was a graduate student at Fuuka. What am I going to do? _

Nao sat across from Natsuki as the sat down at nice restaurant. The young girl was taken back as Nao watched the raven haired girl like cat.

"So, I know this is completely rude, but how old are you?" Natsuki whispered leaning forward.

"Old enough, and definitely older than you puppy." Nao snickered as she sipped on a glass of wine. "So before you ask I will answer. I'm really a graduate student here. I'm also somewhat of a professional hacker. When you stopped messaging me I got lonely...I wouldn't normally mention that; thank the red here for that. You made a great companion. I found out a lot about you. I also found out you're friends with the user Kiyohime1219."

"Yeah, so what." Natsuki grumble drinking a cup of coke. Nao glared at her slightly and Natsuki caught the glare. "You know her don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know her, but not the same way you do." Nao snickered again. "By gones! I'm more interested in you."

"Why?" Natsuki said being easily thrown from the previous conversation. Nao grinned. _A little flattery and they always forget what they were talking about. Never matters how smart they are._

"Well, you're very bright...that's an insult. You're incredibly intelligent. You have no idea how smart you are. I've been going out of my way to get all you class work so I can have personal control over your grades. There was a point when your grades dropped, but I'm sure that the problem there is gone." Nao said while staring at her empty glass. Natsuki just shrugged. Nao quickly looked at her pocket and held up one of her hands as she searched her pocket with the other to reveal a phone. "Just a moment...my ex is calling."

Natsuki sat and waited noticing Nao didn't leave the table to take the conversation. _They must be on good terms still. God, I wonder if Shizuru has any ex's. If I was as beautiful as she was...and...oh my god NO!...Fuck I think my nose is bleeding. Nao has a horrified look on her face._

"You know what Shizuru, my student's nose is bleed like a broken pipe. I'll see you tonight. Besides I'm...fuck she's cross eyed from hearing your name." Nao hung up.

_What does she mean 'she's cross eyed from hearing you're name'? She could be with Natsuki...could she? That would be too...too ironic._ Shizuru thought about it and tried not to let it bother her as she lay on her back reading an Anita Blake novel.

Natsuki's head was tilted back with a tissue held against her nose. Nao leaned on the wall across from her with a guilty expression. Natsuki threw her tissue out and grabbed some more while they were in the bathroom. Nao looked at her phone and then looked at Natsuki. _What does she see in her? I see what I'd want from this girl. She's beautiful, intelligent, tragic,...god I can't believe after one girl I became a fucking lesbian. It could be like what Shizuru always said, 'You can't control who you're attracted to.'_ _I swear if I hadn't been stalking the damn woman after I made the pighead choice to split up...I'd never would have found Natsuki. Yeah hacking is a bad thing, but I found he first...but I love being a bitch. It should have been me_.

Natsuki what back over a little paler. "So I'm going to go ahead and leave since I didn't really have anything to eat." Natsuki handed some cash to Nao. "That's for my coke. I've got to go see my...uh..." Natsuki's cheeks flushed red. Nao rolled her eyes. _Same effect she had on me._

"Save it Kuga, you stupid dog. I'm a hacker. I know all about you and you're little lezzie girlfriend. I'm heading over to her place anyways...I'll take you with me. A little torture for the red eyed bitch is okay by me."

* * *

Kara Apartment

Kara: Okay girls what shall we do today?

Kara's three cats: -stare-

Kara: Really...but I don't want to clean the apartment.

Kara's three cats: -stare harder-

Kara: -defeated- fine

* * *

So there you have it. three chapter in three days...just like the old days. I hope everyone enjoys and let's me know...how much perhaps? lol


	16. Red hair Red eyes

A/N: Fantastic times...fucking research paper.

Disclaimer: Do not own Mai hime. Sunrise does.

* * *

I.M.

By Kara Papas

Chapter 16 Red Hair Red Eyes

"What do you mean?" Natsuki said as they sat down in Nao's car. Nao grunted in response. "You know Shizuru? How?"

"I take back my comment from earlier. You're one dumb bitch." Nao almost hissed. _There I go again; bitchy mcbitch._

"Fuck you." Natsuki grumble.

_When and where._ Nao thought grinning at her inner retort. "Let the evil lesbian explain everything." Nao sighed. The rest of the drive was silent with a very different type of tension than the day before for Natsuki. The blue eyed wonder had nothing to go on. Perhaps it was denial that someone like Nao could have known Shizuru Fujino the red eyed goddess. Natsuki was piecing it together very slowly. It definitely was denial because as the car pulled into the parking lot she still hadn't made the connection.

"Alright pup, you should go in. I don't want to deal with her tonight." Nao said leaving the car running. Natsuki sat still for a moment.

"No..." Natsuki said in her low husky voice. "I need to know this. I think I've got it in my head, but I can't see the two of you together. I need to see the interaction you have with her. Good or bad."

"Oh, you'll never know how good it really was." Nao snickered knowing it would send the young girl into a fiery anger. Natsuki's motions were quick and swift as she headed out of the car but kept her hand on the door.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled. Shizuru opened the door several seconds later almost ready to chastize the young girl for yelling at her door. The red eyed woman paled, but grinned at life's sick irony.

"Ara, Yuuki-san, I see who your student is." Shizuru said coldly. Nao turned off her car and slammed the driver's door walking towards the curved stairwell leading to Shizuru's balcony.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me you fucking red eyed bitch." Nao growled.

"I should say the same thing." Shizuru said turning around walking into her flat without shutting door. Natsuki could see the interaction clearly. There had been something. The relationship was scarred and at best still wounding the two, but somehow they stuck together. What kept them that way Natsuki would find out. So she raced up the steps after slamming the other car door making sure that it got its thorough abuse for the night. She raced up hopelessly late as the flat slammed and locked as her foot hit the balcony. It was clearly audible from the outside. Every scream. Every insult. Then the crashing sound of glass made Natsuki charge at the door only to have it open and her crash into Nao instead. As they went down Nao landed right on the pile of broken glass.

_How fucking perfect. Pinned by angry hot girl and glass in my ass. She had to throw my old mug right there. What timing._ Nao grunted to herself. "Get off." Natsuki slowly moved in a daze only to be pushed to the side by Shizuru.

"Yuuki, Yuuki...I'm so sorry." Shizuru said in startled tone. Nao ignored her as she rolled onto her stomach. "Yuuki, talk to me." Nao just glared at the floor hearing Natsuki come to full stand.

"I think I'll leave you two alone. It's obvious to me who's spending the night now." Natsuki muttered with a dejected look on her face. Shizuru reached out to Natsuki. The green eyed girl fought her instinct to slap Shizuru's hand away and caught it instead pulling Shizuru over to her. The movement that crossed over Nao caught her attention enough to look at the two. Natsuki grinned a very evil grin which sent chills alone Nao's body. The red head winced. Natsuki let out a deep amused hum.

"I bet that glass stings." Natsuki said in a low tone. Shizuru was about to berate Natsuki's commentary when the young girl kissed her. Nao's eyes burned with hatred. "You're right. I'll never know how good it was between you two, but she's mine now. Suck that up bitch." Natsuki let go of Shizuru and left through the open door.

"Oooo" was all Shizuru could muster. The red eyed woman shut her door and turned around hearing a painful moan. Shizuru's eyes went to Nao and where the redhead's hands drifted. One sizable glass shard was in Nao's hand as she struggled to stand.

"It was my complete intention to stay the night, but not this way. I'm leaving." Nao said grabbing the door knob. _Brazen blue haired bitch. I don't want Shizuru anymore. Not as much as I want you, and your dumbass had to go out without a ride home. It's late. She's not safe._ "Goodbye."

The redhead had no care in the world for the small wound on her body. One it was in a very embarassing region. Two the girl she cared for was out walking the streets in Fuuka. The redhead dialed Natsuki's number knowing that the girl didn't realize who was calling. Nao had to take the chnce she'd pick up. The car was in drive and the redhead was about to roar out of the parking lot when she spotted Natsuki sitting on the curb staring at the foreign number. Nao rolled her window down to say something and paused. _I'm the bitch. Her competition...but this isn't. Fuck._

"Hey dog. She's all yours." Nao muttered. Natsuki looked over in shock. "Besides who's gonna pick your fucking ass up right now." Nao drove off without letting Natsuki rebut.

The green eyed girl texted Shizuru in a heart beat and waited for Shizuru's front light to go on.

* * *

MIni Feed

Kara: -staring at research paper- You piece of shit.

Natsuki:-laughing-

Kara: I know.

Shizuru: Ara

Kara:...i know.

Natsuki: BWHAHAHA you stupid author you're not going to graduate because of one little paper!

Kara: fuck

* * *

Meh, i'm starting to lose interest again.


	17. Getting On

A/N: Well I have great news. Paper is done. And so is college for now. Graduate school might start next year. Phew. Anyhow I shall be working on these endlessly plus getting my smashing body back from eight years ago. I hope you enjoy the plot.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime.

* * *

I.M.

By Kara Papas

Chapter 17 Getting On

A day following an interesting could only be summed up as the daze Natsuki Kuga sat at the cafeteria with her group of close friends. Mai, Akane, and Midori all just had this vibrant fake enthusiam about school life. Mai however just seemed very enthusiastic about her

"So you cannot believe the stuff I'm learning..." a bubbly voice chirps. Natsuki's eyes remained else where. "Hey! Ahem!" Natsuki remained silent, but eyes went to the orange haired girls. Mai paused and Natsuki smirked letting the girl know she was listening.

"ALRIGHT! So I was in class and I learned about this fantastic word that describes a sudden change in velocity!" Mai chirped. Akane, Natsuki, and Midori just sighed. Mai pouted a bit, but decide to amuse herself some more. "Since all of you are dying to know what it is I'll tell you. It's...can anyone guess?" Silence. "Mou, fine. Jerk. That's the word. A jerk is a sudden change in velocity." Natsuki giggled at that and the other two just yawned.

"Okay, my turn. My teacher was talking about pheromones today. Animals use phermones to attract the opposite sex for procreation." Natsuki, Mai, and Akane just gave a "yes we know that" expression to Midori. "Okay, okay, everyone knows that one. BUT BUT! Did you know plant use phermones as well?" Akane was the only one who seemed to show interest so Midori went on ignoring the headache glares from Mai and Natsuki. "So, plants use them to attract birds and insects to help the pollinate."

"That's cool." Akane said in wonderment. Natsuki just turned her head away.

"Get to the point, darling." Mai said being very harsh pronouncing the "ing" part.

"Right, human being have pheromones too. Though modern humans being are not completely compelled by these things anymore. Anyhow, pheromones on a female originate from the head at the crown."

"Oooo" was the combined response from Akane and Mai.

"Whereas men have their pheromones located in their armpits." Midori said squirming a bit in her own chair while Akane and Mai just had the yuck look on their faces. Akane giggled and waited for a quick witted response from Natsuki. The raven haired girl made no response and Akane noted that far off look in her friend's emerald eyes.

"I think your pheromones are there." Midori motioned with her eyes to Mai's ample chest. The orange haired girl was unaffected and stretched her arms up behind her accentuating her chest much more.

"Mmm, can't argue with you there. You do seem drawn to them every night we get together." Mai mumbled in a matter-of-fact tone. Midori just gave a silly grin. Meanwhile Akane kept a keen eye on Natsuki and watched a blush cross her face. Akane simply ignored the other two and got up from her chair to squat down by Natsuki.

"You want to talk to me about this blush Ms. Kuga?" Akane said sweetly and Natsuki just gave a straight stare. Akane smiled and grabbed her bag and Natsuki did the same as the just left the other two behind.

The two wondered outside of the cafeteria into the daylight. The sounds where crisper than usual. However Natsuki assumed it had something to do with the previous night. The sound were just a crisp then too. They walked for quite a bit before a word came out of Natsuki mouth. Anytime she thought about her mouth opening she had to think about the previous night. There were much easier things to talk about; the weather, school, ask Akane about her family, or the funny smell coming from the bottom floor at the dormitory where the RA lives. Natsuki smirk and laughed out loud about that particular thought which made her finally stop walking. Akane didn't mind the long walk as long as Natsuki felt comfortable enough to talk to her. Akane wanted to be there for her brazen innocent friend because Akane looked up to Natsuki so much. Akane was just as innocent.

"Good to hear you laugh, or make sound." Akane said softly. Natsuki smiled and snickered a bit.

"I was thinking about things I could have talked about today. I feel a little bad for not saying anything at all." Natsuki said in an uncharacteristic soft tone.

"So what's got you so...whatever it is you're in?" Akane asked.

"Oh...that. It was last night." Natsuki said as her face went hot red. Akane's eyes went wide.

"...Did you and ..." Akane whispered as if the wind could carry the conversation everywhere. Natsuki looked down.

"Yes and no...it was an interesting night." Natsuki looked at her watch. "Hey, I can tell you about this some other time. I want to head back to the dorm and get a nap in."

"Okay. Try to avoid the bottom floor...I think the RA is dead." Akane laughed with tears instantly going down her face because of the shocked expression on Natsuki face. "Don't look at me like that! You never know...they probably killed over from playing on their computer too much."

Natsuki hurried back without even waving goodbye. The previous night Natsuki ended up walking back into Shizuru's apartment. The lights turned on and Natsuki was greeted with a gentle kiss which went into a prolonged soft open mouthed kiss. Natsuki couldn't think passed anything beyond that. The young girl pushed the door to her dorm bedroom not even realizing she had enter the building already. The emerald eyed girl just stood in her room and took a few deep breathes as she removed her shirt. Across Natsuki's collarbone there were bite marks. The next article of clothing were her jeans. There were no bite mark, but it was more than evident that her legs were shaking.

Meanwhile sitting in her apartment, more specifically in her bedroom was a fully clothed Shizuru Fujino. The tawny haired woman lay across her bed in a provocative spread only to hear her door open and closed. Nao walked into the bedroom holding a duffel bag. Shizuru rolled over on her back, placing her arms behind head in the most comfortable fashion ever while bring her right leg up. Nao's face flushed red as her lime green eyes locked with crimson ones.

"You leech..." Nao growled.

"Ara, I didn't think you'd get jealous like this, but afterall it was your choice." Shizuru purred thinking only of Natsuki. The tawny haired woman turned her head to the side squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm so delighted with _my_ Natsuki."

Nao glared especially hard this time. _That's it she said that on purpose!_ Shizuru look at the hatred and hurt filled eyes of Nao. The crimson eyed woman kept still and Nao walked around to the side of the bed and standing as close as she could. Nao was staring passed Shizuru and thetawny haired woman knew that.

"So you fucked her here didn't you?" Nao said in a hush. Shizuru face showed guilt and Nao grinned. "Aw, you didn't. You got close." _Mmmm Shizuru dear you went a little too fast for her. Now its my turn to spice things up._

_

* * *

_

Mini Feed

Kara:-inhales-

Natsuki: Wtf?

Kara:-exhales- I got an A.

Natsuki: Who the fuck cares?

* * *

Well in all hope the amount of those who are reading this and truly enjoy it should leave a response of some kind at least should ensure the arrival of the next chapter. tee hee

_Preview_: _...it was their bodies that pushed and struggled for dominance...after one kiss it was over. "Natsuki.."_

_A/N2: so fuck it...it's in italics. I wrote the rest of this chapter high. sorry.  
_


	18. Touch Me Again

A/N: So I typically write all my author's notes after I have uploaded my chapters. This time I am writing the author's note before I even get to my chapter.

SO! This time around I think I bit off more than I could chew. In regards to reviews it's always one anonymous review out of several hundred reviews that gets my attention. So all I have to say is if you like what you're reading and enjoy it and have nothing but positivity plus some lusty curiosity, to review. If all you have to say is something negative and degrading then keep your comments to yourself please.

Also, there are professional writers on this site, but in majority everyone who writes here does it as a hobby.

Onward then!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime because Sunrise just left a nasty review for me.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Touch Me Again

Shizuru knew at one point she'd have to explain why Nao owned a key to her flat. Natsuki knew that Nao and Shizuru were involved, but what Natsuki might have figured was an innocent few weeks or maybe a month. Shizuru and Nao dated for almost three years which made the relationship that much stranger when they split because they did everything together. The split for Nao was juvenille because she made the choice to split. Nao saw Shizuru as an anchor when the chestnut haired woman dropped out of college. Shizuru felt completely betrayed by the one person she wanted to give the world. Shizuru often thought that her mind was written much like a book would, more or less, be poorly written. The mind that Shizuru struggled with was full and uncontrollable at times, and a fire was unleashed when she met Natsuki.

"You really are a fucking leech." Nao voice growled jarring Shizuru back into reality. Shizuru's red eyes looked to the vacant spot by her letting her thoughts race to the night before; to Natsuki voice. _"Shizuru...I don't think I can...ah...your lips...Shiz..Shizuru..."_ Nao's lime green eyes watched her ex-lover keenly. The woman before her was vastly different than the one from a year ago. Shizuru's eyes quickly shifted locking with Nao's. The red head remained unmoved by those eyes, but she was shook badly in her heart.

"Ara, I believe you mean letch my dear Yuuki." Shizuru said with the softest tone of remorse. Nao just looked away as she finally placed her duffel bag on the ground.

"I meant leech. You..." Nao said with a slight tremble to her voice. _This women she's not even aware she can seduce with her voice, but those lips...NO! I will not be sucked back into her lust storm. Besides she wouldn't even be interested. And my goal is..._

"Natsuki..." Shizuru voice chimed in making Nao jump inwardly. "Stopped me last night because she had an early morning class." Nao had a sweat drop off to the side of her face.

"I bet you bit her." Nao said sighing as she relieved herself of her shirt and bra. Shizuru turned her head to the side blushing. Nao laughed.

"I didn't mean to bite her Yuuki. You know how I can get lost." Shizuru said with her head facing away from the topless Nao. "Yuuki...could you go ahead and put on your sports bra."

"Oh grow up Shizuru. It's like I'm attempting to seduce or anything. I didn't think you'd care if I changed in here. Besides if I changed in your bathroom I'd never be able to carry a decent conversation with you." Nao sighed as she put her sports bra on. "My ta das are covered now."

Shizuru laughed. "You still call your breasts ta das?" Nao looked at Shizuru and glared.

"I thought I'd keep the term since it always made you giggle." Nao grumbled as she got into her running shorts as Shizuru giggled. "So on a quick side note...why are we running instead of swimming laps?"

"Muscle confusion. Natsuki told me it would help me tone better." Shizuru said sitting up. Nao thought about the concept for a moment and nodded.

"Hey...don't you think you should tell Natsuki that you and I still do things together?" Nao questioned.

The chestnut haired woman's brow furrowed as she thought deeply on that. "I should considering how she bluntly challenged you last night." Shizuru scooted off the bed. "I'll tell her eventually."

Nao grinned to herself. _Not if I tell your dear Natsuki first_.

The sun had set making the night air nice and brisk as Natsuki Kuga stepped out of the dorm with a helmet in one hand. The young college student walked towards her motorcycle seeing someone leaning against it. Natsuki's eyes narrowed as her free fist tightened. Nao Yuuki stood against her beloved Ducati 1198 R Corse Special edition superbike. The emerald eyed girl fumed ever so slightly before she slowly calmed down when she noticed Nao's sweat soaked shirt. The woman was breathing intensely, but had a pleased aura. Natsuki's fist was still clenched, but the driving gloves' leather made a slight squeak as if to say "you're going to live". The two stood letting the occasional still wind tossle their hair. Nao didn't know how to approach her plan, but decided the best method was to explain her current state. The red head hadn't felt so sore from a workout in a long time. The only other times her body hurt like this was due to rough foreplay.

"So..." Nao roughly said. Natsuki's rearranged her stance letting her helmet curl under the crook of her arm as she bent one leg while supporting all her weight on the other.

"Listen, I want nothing to do with you. You're an ex of Shizuru's that doesn't make you a friend." Natsuki said in a husky tone.

"Hey now, listen doggy..." Natsuki's fist tighten back up into that more threatening leather sound. Nao grinned cautiously. "I won't normally consider people who date my ex friends either, but the workout plan you suggested to Shizuru is killer."

"How do you know that?" Natsuki took a couple of more steps forward making the unknown space between them known. Four and half steps away and it would start getting into fight mode.

"I can't believe Shizuru hasn't told you. I told her I'd run around some more and she said she'd call you. You see she and I dated for about three years..." Nao said as calmly as she could watching Natsuki's reaction closely. The blue haired girl's world swam as she pondered to why Shizuru would over telling her such things. However Natsuki went out of her comfort circle the blue haired girl made a choice and the choice would be dangerous.

"You look...like you really need some water." Natsuki said in a complete monotone voice. Nao's lime green eyes looked closely at Natsuki's emerald green eyes before she said anything. "My dorm is right there. Just come in with me." Natsuki turned away and Nao shrugged her shoulders.

The likelihood of Nao getting what she wanted was not the firs thing on her mind when she stopped leaning on the bike went to walk after Natsuki. The world around the red head swam and twisted in a rapid slap. The red head reached out in front her to Natsuki. _Well shit..._Nao Yuuki's body slumped forward towards the ground in a blurry rush. Nao's thought went blank and a rush of warmth was all she could remember as her mind went to a deep memory from before college.

"Natsuki we have to get her clothes off." A chirpy voice seriously commented. Natsuki sighed as she'd looked at her girlfriend's ex who just happened to also be her graduate teaching assistant. "NATSUKI!"

"Why?" Natsuki grumbled at her roommate as she stared at Nao's shivering cold body. Natsuki knew the answer to that already. Nao was unconscious, and her clothes were damp with sweat. The cold air in the dorm room wasn't going to help Nao. "Fine help me prop her up while I get her shirt off. I think that's the only article of clothes we should have to worry about. After that I'll carry her into my room." Natsuki had an odd assortment of blankets in her room plus a very nice heating blanket. The shirt came off and the red head started trembling. Natsuki quickly grabbed her as Mai's eyes stared at the red head's expose torso.

"Natsuki...this girl has a HUGE scar on her back." Mai said in a awkward tone. Natsuki ignored Mai and walked into her room which was a manageable disaster. Mai walked in after Natsuki to help pull back all the blankets so Natsuki could lay Nao down.

Mai quickly scooted back out. Natsuki didn't even bother to ask why. The raven haired girl carefully covered the snow white skin red head. The impression Natsuki had of this woman was jumping from place to place. Nao Yuuki was intelligent, beautiful, Shizuru's ex, had the tendency of being a bitch, sensitive, and above all she was a total mystery. Natsuki grabbed her desk chair to sit closer to Nao. As Natsuki set her chair down as quietly as she could Mai slammed the door to the dorm in her rush out. The raven hair girl grimaced and knew that Mai would be cursing herself as well remembering the "patient". Nao stirred a bit and Natsuki turned in reaction to the sounds and noticed a tear running across Nao face. The sight of the lone tear tore into Natsuki's heart. Nao Yuuki really was a mystery.

"Okasan..." Nao whispered. "Okasan...don't leave me."

Natsuki heart broke. Natsuki had to admit to herself, she was an orphan, but only Mai knew the truth. Natsuki stood from the chair as a tear fell from her face. Natsuki wanted to comfort Nao the way a mother would. So Natsuki anchored herself over Nao leaned down when Nao's eyes opened. The two green eyed women were still until Nao's quickly pulled Natsuki all the way onto the bed. Natsuki's heart started racing. The motions Nao did were so similar to the first time Shizuru pushed agaisnt the bed. However the look in Nao's lime green eyes were not drowning pools of lust. The emotion inside Nao's eyes was indescribable. All Natsuki Kuga knew was she had to move off the bed, but she was unable to move. Nao rolled Natsuki to side letting the red head out from her warm resting place. Natsuki was slightly dazed and right she tried to get up from bed when Nao's hands landed against her shoulders. Nao was suddenly aware that her shirt was gone which made her smirk.

"HEY! Don't give me that look. You passed out. I brought you in and my roommate told me to take your shirt off." Natsuki's eyes drifted to Nao's thin clothed sports bra and she blushed. "You would have caught cold in that sweat drenched shirt." Natsuki mumbled.

"Okay...I'll give you that. Now why were you on top of me when I woke up?" Nao said pushing violently against Natsuki shoulders causing the bed to bounce.

"I saw a tear on your face and you started calling out to mother...so I wanted to comfort you wish kiss against your forehead." Natsuki said and her eyes connected with Nao's once. A tension shot throughout Natsuki body.

"Then you should just comfort me like this." Nao said in a voice no one had ever heard before outside of Shizuru Fujino. Natsuki tried push Nao off, but her body was weaken by the expression in Nao's eyes. It was the way their bodies pushed and struggled for dominance and with one kiss it was over.

"Natsuki..."

* * *

Omake

Natsuki: -stares at Nao's chest-

Nao: Staring is rude.

Natsuki: So is pointing.

* * *

In all hopes you liked it. Also I graduated from college. Tee hee. No preview.


	19. Skin and Scars

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is short but it has some interesting stuff. Enjoy...and please don't hate on me for the coupling in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime.

**WARNING I HAVE REALLY BAD GRAMMAR. AND YES I SPEAK ENGLISH. I'M JUST BAD AT WRITING. THERE IS NO BETA FOR MY STORIES.**

I.M.

By kara papas

Chapter 19 – Skin and Scars

Nao lips pressed gently again Natsuki's and the raven haired girl's body went tense. Nao's hands were still against natsuki's shoulders, but the pressure against them had been long gone. Natsuki's lips parted as she let the kiss deepen as her arms pulled Nao down against her. The two took one long breath after breaking the final kiss. Natsuki Kuga's heart was rushed with guilt and incredible lust as she stared at Nao's flushed face which was simply adorned in a smug satiated expression.

Natsuki's computer chirped at her as her hands trailed along Nao Yuuki's mostly exposed torso. The emerald orbs looked to the computer as it chirped again. Nao's hand went to cup the side of Natsuki's face, but she stopped. _What have I done to Shizuru? I know this is what I wanted, and obviously Natsuki wanted it. No, I got her riled up. It was a natural reaction. God, but this isn't how it should be. She should be mine._ Nao sighed as she let her hand fall as she felt Natsuki's hands slip away.

"So are you going to check your message or not?" Nao sighed as she moved to the side so Natsuki could move. The emerald eyed girl just nodded.

The computer screen held a flashing button on the task bar. Natsuki face was suddenly shrouded in guilt and she click on it.

Kiyohime: Natsuki, Nao was out running with me...ha, I should probably explain my relationship with her...Natsuki...don't be angry.

Kiyohime: I don't think you're there, but I'll just give you a small history. Me and Nao have known each for long time. She went to the same high school as me and we became friends in our sophmore year. We started dating in our senior year. We were together for almost three years. Her junior year...she and her mother were attack by group of men. They were both hopitalized. However Nao's mother died from her injuries. Nao was injured too, but not as badly thanks to her mother's scarifice. I think after spending so much together...you get the idea. We decided to aim high for college and got into Tokyo University together. I transferred here after me and Nao had split. A family member of mine passed away and she was too driven to console me. She had graduated before and got into Fuuka and suggested I come here. So I did. Ah, this is all so jumbled. I apologize. Hmmm, we are still friends. She normally work outs with me, and she has a key to my place because she has anxiety attacks. She needs to be

Kiyohime: with someone, and for some reason she wants to be with me. Oh, she's a hacker by the way so be careful. Also, I don't think I should worry about this too much...but you're her type. Then again, I don't see why anyone wouldn't want you. Natsuki...I'm sorry about going to fast with you the other day...I really wish you'd come back to your desk and just talk to me already.

Natsuki sat there and stared at the screen. The young woman turned slowly to see that Nao had fallen asleep. Natsuki was suffering an information overload, but she wanted to talk with Shizuru. The torrent of feelings were driving her mad. Natsuki gritted her teeth and then sighed as she began her response. Shizuru had her laptop on a pillow as she sat cross legged on her couch. Her eyes lit up seeing the prompt that Natsuki was writing.

Duran: Hey, Shizuru...don't worry about what happened. It wasn't that I wasn't ready. I never bother to tell you my schedule, and I had a early class. I try not to skip. As for you and Nao...that's a lot to take in. It's so much to take in. But, uh...I should tell you that Nao came over to my dorm. I was heading out for a drive ans she was leaning on my bike. We chatted and she fainted. So...

Shizuru's heart reacted strangely. She knew Nao well enough, but the fact that she went to Natsuki dorm. The chestnut brunette eyes read over the word "fainted" and she sighed sucking back her worries.

Kiyohime: Is Nao okay?

Duran: Basically...Mai had me take her shirt off since it was sweat drenched and it's freezing in our dorm. I had to take her to my room and let her rest on my bed...

Kiyohime: Natsuki...is she still there?

Natsuki heart started to placate her with guilt, and she looked to the sleeping woman on her bed.

Duran: No, she's not here, but I turned her phone off so if you call her she probably forgot to check it.

Shizuru heart went cold. The red eyed woman knew where Nao's phone was. It lay on her bed with Nao's duffel bag and her other things. Shizuru trusted Natsuki though. The red eyed woman would not give into doubt. The idea of Nao trying to seduce Natsuki was absurd.

Kiyohime: Alright...I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Dinner at my place tomorrow night?

Duran: yeah

* * *

Mini feed

random text: Well your name in my phone is kara...hot kara

Kara: oh...

* * *

Tee hee


	20. Delightful Lies Part 1

A/N: Well the chapter is short. Very very very short. Outside of impending sex scene...yeah. I'm not writing it. Get the smut from my specialized story.

Merry Christmas my ShizNat fans.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT HAVE A BETA FOR MY STORIES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED BECAUSE I DO NOT LIKE PROOFREADING.**

IM by kara papas

Chapter 20 – Delightful Lies

The chestnut haired brunette hands pressed against the tiled walls of her apartment shower. The shower head's water steamed against her bare body scorching her pale cream colored skin to a blistering pink. Steam shrouded the entire shower and the sounds of the water overpowered the paradoxical laughs couple with sobbing. Shizuru's head hung between her outstretched arms, and only her eyes seemed to be moving. The red orbs searched for something, but it was not the floor of the shower. It wasn't the way the water rushed to the drain swirling down into an inclosed pipe dream prison. The problem perhaps wasn't what her paranioa was bringer towards. Shizuru's hand reached out to the faucet, and her heart beat strongly with doubt.

_She lied, but I...shouldn't think about it. Yuuki...how dare you...I'm done feeling sorry for you. Damn it. I'm scattered. I'm not making sense. Ugh, she's in Natsuki bed right now. Her hands are going where mine want to be...where they belong. Where my arms belong. Holding my Natsuki. But...she has to want me to want her. I could be the one, but unless she wants me...I'm no one. Shit. Damn my irrational ways. _

_-_Back at Natsuki's Dorm-

Nao's lime green eyes opened when she felt a soft pair of lips against hers. Natsuki sat on the edge of the bed staring at the red head with a confused expression. The raven haired girl just looked down at her hands and sighed very deeply. Natsuki had so much she want to say, but her mind fought her. _I can't do this to Shizuru. I love her. But...but...oh why did I do that. I should have just stopped. The rush was so different. I wasn't...I wasn't drowning in her like Shizuru. The way she felt. I lied to Shizuru._

Nao could see the stress pooling in Natsuki's eyes. The villianous red head sat up behind Natsuki and pulled the girl gently against by wrapping her arms from behind her. Nao was careful in how she snaked her arms letting hands trace Natsuki body until Natsuki back was pressed against the frontside of her body. Natsuki didn't struggle the embrace. She didn't fight how Nao's lips brushed the side of her neck. Natsuki's mind was distracted and her body was being held, but not by the person she called her lover. Her emerald orbs opened. Natsuki face flushed red. She was so lost in how Nao was holding her that she closed her eyes.

"Nao...I don't know what happened." Natsuki whispered in an indescribable tone.

"Natsuki...I'm to blame. Don't worry. I'll fix things...just let's worry tomorrow." Nao said in a deseperate tone. The red head was losing to her inner desires and it was starting. "Please..."

Nao slipped her hands to Natsuki's jeans. The green eyed girl's hands quickly went there. Nao quickly tried to push away from Natsuki feeling ashamed of what she had tried. Natsuki just as quickly stopped Nao; wrapping the woman's arms around her waist.

"Let me get my jeans..." Natsuki said getting squeeze of approval as lime green eyes impatiently waited for the jeans to fall and another item followed unexpected.

"Natsuki...are you sure?" Nao said devilishly not really caring for the answer.

"The clothes are on the floor aren't they?" Natsuki nervously said but keeping her headstrong tone.


	21. Delightful Lies Part 2

A/N: Oh it's dramatic! EPic drama!

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NO BETA...ALTHOUGH I HAVE HAD AN OFFER...HMMMM**

IM by kara papas

Chapter 21 – Delightful Lies Continued

The sound of more soft items hitting the floor went clearly unheard as a moment unraveled that would cause a break of trust forever. The door was shut and Mai Tokiha had returned home early to check on her patient and found no patient. Mai cautiously walked from the sitting area to the hall where her room and Natsuki's mirrored one another. The orange haired girl's face went bright red as she stared at the door. _OMG! I guess Shizuru must be over. _Mai had only that to go on as she went to her room still clearly hearing the creaking sounds of the dormitory bed and the moans of pleasure rebound in her head.

Natsuki felt her body burning from what seemed like an unearthly sensation that just broke her resolve. Nao on the other hand seemed thoroughly pleased with herself as she comfortable laid across Natsuki body with arms crossed over Natsuki chest.

"You're going to sleep so hard tonight, but you're going to be so sore tomorrow. I apologize in advance." Nao murmured and yawned.

"Perhaps..." Natsuki said with heavy breaths. _I don't know how I'll feel, but I've gone too far now._

The two women lay naked and only covered by sheets and each others bodies when night crashed down upon them. The blanket of delightful lies had crept upon Shizuru and Natsuki's minds. The two would forever be marked by one moment of insecurity and confiding in lust. Shizuru fallen in her own slumber was haunted by nightmares of the truth. She knew that it was more than possible that Natsuki had fallen from her. It only took one move by Nao and Natsuki was in her grasp, but young minds are so easily tainted by physical draw. Shizuru would toss and turn helplessly realizing the fact of dim dull reality of solidarity. The morning would eventually rise and Shizuru had a plan of action.

Nao's lime green opened and she knew it had gone too far, but she lived in a world of responsibility and had to get her things. It was the early morning and she called Shizuru from Natsuki's phone.

Shizuru stirred from her slumber hearing her phone ring. The crimson eyed goddess was overjoyed to see the name on her phone.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru almost purred in her waking voice only to be greeted by a devil.

"Hmmm, I'd be with you still if you answered all my calls with that voice dearest." A cocky voice purred in return.

"Nao..." Shizuru's voice almost sounded wounded and hallowed. "Why are you calling from Natsuki's phone?"

"I think you know why." Nao sighed knowing too well the fall out would hit Natsuki instead of her. "Listen will you meet me outside of Natsuki's dorm with my stuff."

Shizuru gritted her teeth clenching the phone as hard as she could. "Yes...I'll be there in a few."

"Shizuru..." Nao whispered as she looked at the sleeping beauty by her. "Please don't make her cry. Please...It's my fault...I think...I love her."

"How can you...you...ugh...I can't deal with this right now. I'll see you in five minutes." Shizuru growled hanging up. The red eyed woman's mind was in such haste she hadn't realized she was half way there until a car honked its horn behind her at her last turn. Her heart was beating uncontrollably as she found herself texting Natsuki's phone to get in contact with Nao as waited in the hallway. Nao exited as Shizuru held her ex's duffel bag for Nao to grab. The lime eyed woman just grabbed and went on her way. Shizuru caught the dorm door and shut it behind her. The door to Natsuki's room was cracked open and Shizuru couldn't help, but walk over.

As she pushed the door open she could instantly see Natsuki. Shizuru remember in an idle conversation how Natsuki said she only slept on her stomach if she had a hard activity filled day. Natsuki lay on the bed with just a sheet covering her to her hips exposing the rest of her back. Shizuru started backing up in shock and heard the faint sounds of a door opening. Mai Tokiha had surfaced and quickly notice Shizuru.

"Pst...Shizuru..." Mai whispered. Shizuru expression instantly faded into a mask so Mai wouldn't realize she just got here.

"Shhh...she's out cold." Shizuru said in a toneless whisper. Mai grinned like a perverted idiot making Shizuru inwardly feel sick because she had an idea of what Mai was about to say.

"She should be. God you two kept me up me up for about one hour I think." Mai whispered as she passed by to leave. Mai stopped at the front door and looked in Shizuru's direction. "Natsuki has a class in about forty minutes...could you wake her for me. I forgot I had to get to my morning job thirty mintues earlier today. I'm already running late." Shizuru just nodded watching the door close.

_I can do this._ Shizuru hand pushed the door open again and she sat along the side of the bed by Natsuki. The blue haired girl stirred just a bit and as she rolled off her back her green eyes opened to see the one person she'd never expect.

"Shizuru...Shizuru!" Natsuki stuttered as shame washed over her.

"Good morning Natsuki..." Shizuru's voice was cold and her gaze was hurt but empty as well. "Why...why? If you can tell me why...I'll...I don't know really. I never thought you'd do that."

"Shizuru...I...I'm sorry." Natsuki said seeing tears fall from Shizuru's icy gaze.

"You're sorry...hmph." Shizuru almost choked on the words and her next action was just as shocking. Natsuki's eyes quickly clenched such as Shizuru raise one hand in the air. As her hand came down it shifted ripping the sheet off revealing Natsuki's entire body. "Yeah...you're sorry." Shizuru sighed and walked away.

* * *

News Feed

Natsuki: -sits in shock-

-Shizuru stabbing mini Nao plush with needles in the background-

Kara: BWHAHAHAHA!


	22. Cruel Reality

A/N: It was brought to my attention recently that my writing has not been up to it's old ways. I apologize. So I've sat on this particular chapter for awhile. Due to particular reviews there will be an odd tone in it. I do look forward to more reviews of those nature. It will help me to write better.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns all character pertaining to the Mai Hime Universe.

**NO BETA...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I HATE PROOFREADING.**

IM by kara papas

Chapter 22 - Cruel Reality

The moment Shizuru stepped beyond the threshold of the dormitory entrance the adrenaline spiraled out of control. The soft sound of her heart grew in mere seconds threatening to burst or shatter the small bones within her ear canal. The way the smallest rocks sounded beneath her feet let her know that she was on the verge of a severe anxiety break. The skin on her body felt like it shouldn't even be there as her body moved slowly forward to her car. The wind carried her no where and her eyes, those crimson brown eyes, looked ahead to her escape. What more could she do, but walk on to unlock the door and drive. The methodology Shizuru had use was just following her memories to get home. Shizuru grabbed the keys in her pocket and slowed her walk even more. _Don't make this real. Don't make me walk away. I'll forgive you if you come. Come get me. Save me. Just let me be angry with you for long as I can. And...and we can have tomorrow back. _Shizuru knew in her logical mind, while it was still with her, that reality was fast moving.

Reality was quick, cruel, and ugly. A relationship can be totally shattered by the simplest of things. The steps could be endless in the destruction of a relationship, but attention and attraction can dominant anything. The balance of dominance was something Shizuru could not do. She was a headstrong, stubborn, and domineering. Shizuru had overwhelming characteristics about herself on the physical scale and the mental scale. Physically, Shizuru Fujino looked like a dangerous vixen, and the way she carried herself when someone she was interested in look much more like a 'cat and canary' scenario to a third party observer. The mental side had only ever been seen by Nao Yuuki. So Shizuru knew what had to have happened to make Natsuki do what she did. Natsuki is an orphan so she might not have the same rearing as most people. The desire to care in Natsuki is cautious, but endearing due to what she thinks about love. The chestnut hair woman gritted her teeth as she searched for her actual key to the car as she stood by it. Her hands shook as her mind logically attempted to reason Natsuki's betrayal. Shizuru could no longer process anything as she closed her eyes and breathed.

The chestnut haired woman knew the hopelessness had to set in. The her vision narrow as her mind worked over time on getting her home. The way was easy, but the tears rolling down her face made her realize that going home wasn't what she wanted to do. Shizuru's chest heaved and as she stopped at a red light she screamed as loud and as long as her lungs would allow her. The rich wash of iron surfaced in her mouth and she banged her hands furiously against the steering wheel. Why did it have to be like this? What did she deserve in the grand scheme of things to be hurt like this? Shizuru hadn't a clue to why this had happened at all. It all occurred in a matter of days. The situation made no sense to her, and it really struck her as odd since this was not at all like Nao. The bizzareness of this all was like a writer was attempting to bullshit her world. The world was becoming quick, superficial, and making her seem like a martyr. Shizuru knew without a doubt that in the beginning everything she did was thought out. The way her attraction went from interest to falling to molesting she couldn't quite figure out. The world was turning inside out thanks to a crazed celestial writer hell bent on making her life fall apart.

Natsuki Kuga on the other hand found herself to be much like a zombie in the shower as she got ready for her for her first class. She too, like Shizuru, felt the events of the last few days was a rushed psychotic drama that was completely unnecessary. However Natsuki could not be held back again. The fact of lesbian drama holding her down from exceeding in becoming a scientist; like her mother. Natsuki's personal secret that only Mai Tokiha knew. The raven hair brunette painfully got ready and walked out in a trudging style passed her orange haired friend who had the slightest clue what had happened . Mai being an insightful person knew instantly something was up, but also knew she wasn't going to get it out of Natsuki anytime soon.

_I can get to class on time if I violate school code and drive motorcycle down the side walk. Everyone should be in class by then so I won't be so much of a hazard to the public. _

Natsuki's heart twisted a bit as she heard Shizuru's voice in her head. _You should be..._ Natsuki gritted her teeth. The girl channeled what she could and resolved to remain indifferent. However she knew indifference might not help since the class she was going to was taught by Nao. Natsuki motorcycle revved and she flew to her class. The wind hissed about her and uneven ground was merciless. There was nothing going through mind. The pureness of the wind howled about her as the ground moaned in pain as her beastly motorcycle tour over it.

_Groveling will do me no good now. It's over. It...over._

_

* * *

_Mini Feed

Kara: I think I bounce.

Natsuki: -stares at Kara's backside-

Shizuru: -glares at Kara-

Kara: -scared- I'm serious and Natsuki's right. I blame that. -points at butt-

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed...and yes I really bounce. I bounced down seven stairs recently thanks to some ice. I have one small bruise...I love my ass.


	23. Lesson

A/N: I thank you all for the reviews. I must remind you all to look at my other stories. I'm a SHIZNAT writer. I'm also a devoted Shizuru fan. I wouldn't have a story dedicated to Shizuru point of view stories. Anyhow I'm slowly trying to rebuild the story from the chaos of adding reality into it.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime.

**NO BETA...WARNING...NOT PROOFREAD. HOWEVER YOU GET FASTER UPDATES THIS WAY. :)**

**IM** by kara papas

Chapter 23 - Lesson

The sweeter bit of agony began to sink in as Natsuki sat down in class at the front of the room. Her green eyes met with the lime green eyes of the woman who split her from Shizuru Fujino. Natsuki face did not show the reaction Nao was expecting. The older woman kept a stoic expression as she started her lecture. Nao stood before her class and walked up to one of the desks at the front and rested her hands against the top. Natsuki leaned all the way back as her lip curled in anger.

"Okay class, today we are going to take an interesting jump in our course material. I had a very exciting night last night and as you all know...I'm about four years older than most of you." Nao said in an open tone winking at the class. "So this makes me human and not one of your enemies."

Natsuki scoffed under her breathe at the remark. Nao was an expert bullshiter and if there was thing she could do masterfully it was using psychology to her advantage. The course Natsuki took was general psychology course. Nao was teaching second semester with a very open and vivid method of teaching which appealed to the dean of the university. The method still hadn't been fully explained to the dean, and so the dean often sat in the back of the class clearly ignored by the students. Nao removed her hands from Natsuki desk sensing a strong hostility emanating from the raven haired girl.

"Huh, well lets talk about a subject that over three fourth of you have no idea about. Human sexuality." Nao carefully look around the classroom gauging each expression. The female students mostly blushed and the male students just grinned like idiots. The dean's eyebrows were raise and she leaned forward in her chair. Natsuki looked away. Nao eyes looked toward the movement for a half second and quickly went back to scanning the classroom as she continued with her opening remarks about human sexuality.

"So what I want to focus in on is the oddity of sexual behavior. One thing humans tend to be very arrogant about is their place in the animal kingdom. Yes, we still belong to it. Behaviors that human beings exhibit in extreme situations often are much similar to our primate relatives." Nao said as she paced around gesturing at some of the students. "Someone give me a class sexual situation."

Nao waited and waited as the silence in the classroom grew until the sounds of texting could be heard and heavy breathers could as well. The dean giggled and spoke to aid the young teacher in a sea of naïve and innocent freshmen.

"How about the all time classic; one night stands."

Nao's eyes lit up. "Yes, thank you Dean Fumi. Alright when I think about a random one stand I think about what happened with me last night. In some situations we are driven completely by sexual desire and in my one night stand partners situation...she was completely overwhelmed by sexual desire."

The guys in the class all leaned forward while all the girls remained deathly still. Natsuki was at attention and white as a sheet. Her heart beat furiously with shame and terror that her identity would be revealed. The moment seemed to last forever as Natuski realized she was being taught as lesson indirectly via her own elective course. It was like repetitive flashback of the night before as she recalled every last touch and placement of Nao's lips. _Why is this happening now?_

"Yes, boys I play for your team and no I'm not going into detail just for my personal reputation." Nao said laughing playful keeping a close eye on Natsuki. "Now let's think about the pysche in this situation. The woman I was performing with..."

"Performing...what the fuck is that suppose to mean?" A random male student asked in a half joking tone but with a honest face of curiosity.

"Listen if you want a lesson in LGBT termanology I would be more than glad to talk to after class. I will explain it in the simplest term but no more question about /that/ okay." Nao said in a straight clear tone. The student nodded and was accompanied by a majority of the class that had the same curious expression.

"I was basically the man." A resounding "oh" could be heard. Nao smiled and shook her head. "So the psyche that is primarily in charge in a moment like her's was the id. The id was convincing her that was what she wanted completely overriding the super-ego. Right? Anyone who has a PhD in psychology is welcome to shoot me down." Nao proudly said.

"Does that mean you were being overridden by your id..." a husky voice loudly said. Nao's expression broke as her head quickly turned to Natsuki. "Did you consider during your one night stand that you could have possibly be taking advantage of that girl? Did your id make okay to disregard the possibility that she could have a boyfriend or girlfriend...or maybe both?" Natsuki growled and some of the other girls in the class started shouting in approval. Dean Fumi grinned in the back of the classroom enjoying the chaotic classroom atmosphere.

"In situations like those the clear fact is humans do still belong to the animal kindgom even with the odd percentage of homosexual interactions. The issue I'm trying to prove is the fact of human psychology and how complicated it can get thanks to morality and amorality. When driven by natural instincts everything goes out of the window and normally in situations like one I had shit hits the fan in more ways than one. Trust me I'm very aware that the woman I slept with will or could have to deal with consequence just as I have to as well."

Natsuki stood up. "I hope you feel like shit you fucking bitch!" Natsuki stormed out the class followed by a majority of all the female students, and then the rest of the class.

"See you all next...class." Nao said as her face went white. Dean Fumi walked over and stared at the young teacher.

"Got to watch whose pie you've been sticking your fingers in Ms. Yuuki." Dean Fumi said in a "i've been there" tone. Nao looked at the Dean and sighed.

"Thanks."

* * *

A/N: "Take my photo off the wall/ If it just won't sing for you"


	24. Lethal Lies

A/N: A little bit of picture motivation for this chapter. enjoy

disclaimer: sunrise owns mai hime.

**I DON'T LIKE PROOFREADING. DEAL WITH IT.**

IM by kara papas

Chapter 24 - Lethal Lie

The way she stared out at the water condensing against the walls and ceiling was just proof alone that her thoughts were driving her to points of incredible insanity. Her chestnut locks were smoothed backwards behind her. Her body mostly submerged in hot water with her right knee slightly breaching the surface, Shizuru Fujino stared into nothingness. Her ample chest stayed half in and half out of the hot water which scored her skin to rich pinkish red. _Forgiveness, I could do that. Natsuki's young, but whose to say she's not going to do this again. However I'm the victim here. I'm no villan. I never wanted to push Natsuki into anything. I can't help the way I want her._

Shizuru eyes shut as she thought about Natsuki. The smoothness of the raven haired girl's skin. The curve of her taut musculature line from her back to her hips. Shizuru just imagined how it would be just to touch Natsuki's body, and it hit her that someone her taken that from her. Shizuru let herself slide into the hot water and stayed under for a bit. As Shizuru was under she was unable to hear Nao enter her apartment. Nao often would just randomly show up since Shizuru hadn't gotten her key back. Nao walked into Shizuru's room and felt the moisture in the air and ran to the bathroom.

"No...please...no." Nao shouted as she reached into the bathtub pulling Shizuru out. The chestnut haired woman struggled with Nao.

"What the fuck Yuuki?" Shizuru panted with fear. Nao was still holding onto to her and wouldn't let go.

"I know what I did was awful, but is she worth taking your life?" Nao shouted at Shizuru, and the Kyoto borne woman snickered.

"You know...I had just slide under. I was trying to relax just for a bit, and here you come ripping me out of my relaxed state when it was the image of you fucking my girlfriend that made me slide under to begin with." Shizuru said with vemon. "Do you realize what I look like now?"

Nao grinned evilly being honest as usual with Shizuru. "Yes...yes I do."

Shizuru glared. "Don't you start with your honesty."

"You hot, naked, and soaking wet." Nao said tightening her arms around Shizuru only to get a strong slap across the face.

"You bitch! What the hell is you're problem. The only other reason you left me is because you amounted me to my appearance. I looked like a hot piece of ass...am I right? So do me a favor. Let go. Leave my key behind and get the fuck out of my home."

Nao quickly released Shizuru and walked out with grin. "I'm glad you grew a backbone."

"Oh...one more thing. Don't you dare go near Natsuki again. Or I will be the devil you always thought I was." Shizuru almost growled as stood proudly showcasing her nude solid lean body. Nao looked over Shizuru's body and finally landed on the crimson eyes that burned with absolute hatred.

"Studying you has always been such a pleasure. You've made my career in psychology so exciting. You're complete life is full of so many lies." Nao said as back away.

"I don't have to justify myself to you. My life has never had any lies in them...wait there was one. It was you." Shizuru said to Nao's backside and the chestnut haired woman knew she had struck a vein and she saw the hurt glare. Nao looked over her shoulder just for a moment and then quickly walked away. Shizuru knew the words she threw where out of extreme anger. They were justified in the action Nao did, but she knew how secretly sensitive Nao was. That gave Nao Yuuki no excuse to misuse their relationship. Shizuru heard the door slam and grabbed a towel to wrap herself in and walked over to her laptop. She was ready to talk to Natsuki given it had only been 24 hours. A sharp breathe let her know it was too soon. She made a choice and the damage she did would be present all across the young woman she once loved and fallen for. Shizuru could only sit in the solitude of her home; alone.

_With all I could do...i live in a harsh reality and I throw it right back over and over. And I ripped the one woman I'd ever love to shreds. I destroyed her because she fell down once. It could have been me and she would have been hurt and angry just a bit, but she'd take me back. Instead...instead I shame her and ripped the sheets off her making her a whore in my eyes...when ...oh god...Natsuki..what have I done._


	25. M & M

A/N : Hello all, yes this is a filler but a very interesting one. again I dislike proofreading so deal with it. This chapter let's you learn a bit more about character's pasted before the story.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns all Mai-hime characters. Booo

* * *

IM by kara papas

Chapter 25 – M & M

The dorm room 2-54 on the second floor of the building named Ichigo a heavy sigh could be heard. The dorm was home to two girls who spent a majority of their lives together as orphans. The two girls now proudly entertained the idea of college and part time jobs. They also entertained the idea of relationships. Mai Tokiha sat in the common room in the dorm she shared with Natsuki Kuga. She sat on top of Midori Sugirua 's lap with the wild woman's arms wrapped around her waist. Mai's legs stretched out across the rest of the sofa.

"Mi-chan, I have a..."Mai sighed as she rested her head against Midori's shoulder.

"What's wrong Mai?" Midori said in a very concerned tone. Mai shook her head against Midori's shoulder making a pouting sound. "Come on now. This is something important to you; obviously. Don't hold back."

"Mmmm, Midori...we made a promise not to interfere with our friend's private lives unless they came to us about it." Mai said in almost complete mumble against the side of Midori's neck making the woman's face flush red. Midori gentle slide Mai off her lap onto the sofa. Mai's eyes question Midori's action with confusion.

"Ahem, first of all, I think we should not do the lap convo...with you breath and lips brushing across my neck...baby I can't think at all." Midori said cocking her head to the side as she pulled her hair down. Mai giggled realizing that she still had that type of effect on her girlfriend. "Now just tell me what's going on, and we'll work from there. Ne?"

Mai nodded.

"Okay this is what happened..."

Meanwhile, Shizuru found herself still trapped in her apartment. She was basically unemployed at her current standing in life and she found no reason to leave her apartment since she kick Nao out her place over three nights ago. The chestnut haired girl did however still go out to exercise and in the morning she came across two people; one very important to her and the other one dead to her.

-flashback-

The air was light and undisturbed with wind. The simple sounds of her feet contacting the ground over and over was all that she really needed. Shizuru knew is was all she could handle. Her heart was beating at steady pace which did not seem right to the emotional aspects of her life. The only time she felt steady was when she ran. So the Kyoto borne woman kept on with her work out and decided to run towards the campus. It was early enough to where she shouldn't bump into _her_. The gravel just ground harder as her pace heightened with every surge of emotion. The long chestnut hair flowed behind her in a tight ponytail not tangling in the sweat that slowly kissed on the back of her neck. As she approached the campus she saw two other runners. They were running a bit faster than her, but it hit her that is was Natsuki running from Nao. Shizuru's pace picked up.

"Natsuki! Let down a bit...you stupid DOG! I want to talk to you damn it!" An exasperated voice yelled. Shizuru knew it was Nao. Natsuki slowed a bit until she stopped and Shizuru was coming dangerously close to both of them. Shizuru knew that she couldn't stop running; she had to keep going.

"What the fuck..." Was soft husky voice from a far. Shizuru grinned. _That's my girl. Keep the attitude and I might just have a chance with you yet._

"I want you to know that Shizuru stopped talking to me. I think she might be changing her number soon. You might want to get in touch with her before hand." Nao sighed while panting.

_What? Why would I change my number? I just called the company and had you blocked? Stupid girl._

Shizuru was just about to pass Nao. The honest and honorable thing to do in situation again was to just keep going, or at least that's what Shizuru's mind and heart kept saying. Natsuki's green orbs caught sight of the red eyed goddess as she approached.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki just uttered as she watched Shizuru Fujino pass Nao. The red haired girl glared at the passing beauty. Natsuki also caught that and her eyes quickly went back to Shizuru who was passing her right at the moment. The goddess beside her shown no expression expect the stable stoic mask of porcelain, and all Natsuki could think was how she wanted to scream out. Natsuki wanted to shattered that mask, and she couldn't without tearing a deeper wound into herself.

Shizuru heart rang. _I could just stop and grab her. Pull her into my arms and never let go, but I can't. I don't know why I can't, my legs say keep running and her eyes say something I don't know._

-end flashback-

Mai sighed as she sat in a far corner of the couch. Midori was still waiting. Mai looked guilt stricken.

"So Natsuki explained to me in a nutshell what happened when she came back from her run this morning because her Physcology GTA followed her home." Mai said as brought her legs up on the couch bring her knees to her chest.

"Woah, wait? Her teacher followed her home?" Midori said trying to wrap her mind around everything.

"Her teacher is Shizuru's ex-girlfriend. And she's about a year younger than Shizuru. But yeah I walked out of my room and heard yelling and saw Natsuki slam the door in her face." Mai's face started to get red. "She looked up and...and I had never seen her that way before." Mai pause as a tear rolled down her face. "No, I take that back. I have. Oh my god. She must be in terrible pain." Mai put her right hand over her own mouth.

"You need to tell me stuff. I'm a great listener but I can't help unless I know what's going through that very sensitive mind of yours." Midori said with stern voice so Mai could hear her. Mai nodded.

"So you know that we're orphans." Midori nodded. "Natsuki became an orphan due to a horrible accident that took her mother's life. Her father...is an asshole. He left her and her mother when she was about one from what Natsuki can remember." Mai took a deep breathe because she was going to bring up some of her own past that Midori already knew about.

"I'll always remember the day Natsuki came to the orphanage. It was the day after Takumi got adopted so I was very upset but you know the rest there. Natsuki face was so white and her eyes were glistening with tears that she tried to keep in as she said so of her mother's last words. '_Don't cry Nat-chan. Don't cry._' " Mai lost it as she started crying uncontrollably.

"And she...was muttering that as she looked up. And she lost it." Mai said between sobs. Midori quickly ran to the bathroom and brought back some tissue for Mai. "Thank you...oh but I ran up to her and gave her a big hug just like the day I met her. She's my sister Midori...and I couldn't even she how much pain she was in. She was hurting and I did nothing!" Mai protested.

Midori leaned forward and pulled Mai to her. "Shhh. Listen. She probably forgot to include you in because she knows how busy you are and she also knows how passionate you are about keeping her safe. You'd end up in the same place as her. She now knows she has you as support and me by extension. When she truly needs something she'll let us know. The one thing we can do is figure out who that GTA is and have them removed from campus."

"Don't you think that's a little much." Mai sniffled.

"Not at all. Afterall, that's why I'm not in college." Midori said with a chirpy voice. Mai leaned forward and kissed Midori gentle on the lips.

"I'm sorry baby." Mai said with guilt.

"It's okay. I didn't think the Dean liked me anyways. I haven't been fired. Besides a super genius like me can never be fired since I have my Doctorate."

"Oh shut up you child genius." Mai scoffed.

* * *

**Mini Feed Bonus Ojos Papas joins**:

Ojos: Mai and Midori

Kara: Yeah I thought it be interesting

-Loud door slamming background followed feet stomping-

Mai: -haggered looking- Interesting huh? I'm straight damn it...

Ojos: -taking mai's side- Yeah kid, what's up? I mean seriously Midori?

-Midori in background drinking-

Kara: -has the FAIL face- Wait for the reviews...then we'll know.

* * *

So I thank you for dealing with it as always. Let me know what you want from the next chapter and I will try and produce some results. I am afterall just a chemist with a bunch of FREETIME. wooo


	26. Chat Part 1

A/N: Thanks to Harley and colorfulsunrise. You guys haven't left me yet. I appreciate the reviews from you both. Sorry the storyline is a little awkward. If anyone wants clarification. On story plots let me know...I'll write it in somehow.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime.

* * *

IM by kara papas

Chapter 26 - A Chat Part 1

It took a long time for Mai Tokiha to make her mind up on what she wanted to do with her most beloved of childhood friends and practical sisters. The orange hair woman paced around at her day job as she waited tables at a little cafe by the campus. It was frowned upon for college students at Fuuka Academy to work while they did their studies, but most of the faculty that went to the cafe loved seeing Mai. This particular day was a bad occasion for them because Mai's thoughts were so fixated that everyone she saw at the cafe were getting their usual orders mixed up. Mai finally was let off the clock due to her odd behavior, and she thought and thought all the way back to the dorm build 2 in room 54.

_There has to be a way to resolve this. Everything about this woman Shizuru is destroying Natsuki. It's bringing her back to that time when her mother died. This is bullshit. Hell Natsuki doesn't even come home on time for dinner anymore. When she gets home she smells like the sea. She's been out there again. Not good._

Mai walked up to the dorm door and was about to open it when it hit her. She needed to confront this head on, and she did it in such a unique fashion too. Mai Tokiha turned around with a triumphant plan but suddenly halted as a tear drop formed by her head. _I should probably shower and make myself presentable._ As she held her apron with one hand glancing over at the many grease stains. The busty chested girl sighed as she went inside to find Natsuki sitting on the couch staring at her phone. The raven haired beauty didn't even move a muscle when Mai entered.

"Natsuki..." Mai said softly. Natsuki's head slowly craned upwards as if she were an animated robot with rusty gears in her neck joints.

"Mmmm" Natsuki sounded. The biker looked beat up and distraught making her roommate worried.

"Did you just wake up? Did you go to class today? Are you okay?" With each question Mai got closer and Natsuki looked like she was waking more and more. "Please say something."

Natsuki noted Mai was magically sitting next to her and grinned as Mai's mouth opened one more time . The biker quickly held up her hand and Mai was silent for just enough time for Natsuki to talk.

"First of all...shut up. I love you and everything, but if you keep throwing question after question I'll never answer. No I didn't just wake up. Yes, I went to class. I'm okay now that your display of over concern has made me realize I'm alive and easily annoyed. I still love you nonetheless. I was zombie like because I just got out of my psychology class that Nao teaches. She gave me a hard time and called me out as many times as possible. It just got on my nerves because she thinks she knows me from all her skills in mind manipulation and stuff. It's fucking bullshit you know. She asked me out on a date to resolve things after class." Natsuki said sighing as she grabbed head showing the fact she had a very bad headache as result of all her drama.

"You're kidding. She's a complete nut and a bitch to add on." Mai said in odd supportive tone. "What did you do?"

Natsuki laughed loudly which took Mai off guard, but Mai went with it since Natsuki was venting as best as she could.

"I punched her square in the face and she fell backwards into the wall as I turned and walked away. I'm pretty sure I broke her nose and knocked her out." Natsuki snickered at Mai's shocked reaction. All Mai could do was replay the image in her head in chibi form and giggle.

"You're awesome Natsuki." Mai chirped as she threw her arms around Natsuki. Natsuki gave awkward smile and hugged her back. "Daisuke oneechan." Mai gently kissed Natsuki cheek making Natsuki blush.

"Are you okay? You haven't called me oneechan for about two years now. Not that I care...I actually missed it." Natsuki said mumbling as her blush subsided making Mai giggle.

"I'm fine. I just feel bad that I lost site of you for awhile." Mai said apologetically. Natsuki did something very uncharacteristic and kissed Mai on the forehead as she stood from the couch.

"It's okay Mai. The fact that you can still see me from time to time is good enough. We're adults. Our lives are hectic and busy. Now I have to get some sleep. Being emotional drains me so much. I'm sure you remember I'd always fall asleep with my head on your lap when we were kids. Night M-chan." Natsuki said in her husky tone as she walked away.

Mai was beside herself with delight. _I can't believe she remembered what she use to call me. I miss our sisterly ways. No one would ever image this side of her, but me. Natsuki the big bad Ice Princess of Fuuka. My sister. Fun times. Now I must make this right. _Mai noticed Natsuki's phone on the table and grabbed it without a second thought scrolling in the address book until she found Fujino Shizuru's number.

Mai pulled her phone out and quickly saved the number setting all electronic devices back down before she took a quick hasty shower. Mai Tokiha had a plan and she was sticking to it. She had to figure things out for Natsuki one way or another. The brazen orange haired girl had a her goals yet again, but first she needed a shower. As Mai walked into her half she looked at her bed and there was a slumbering Midori. Mai had almost forgotten than Midori had walked into the her dorm this morning after another conference with Dean Fumi. Midori was beat up and piss drunk at nine in the morning. The image was something else.

Mai just shook her head and walked over to the her sleeping girlfriend and kissed her gently on the cheek. Midori stirred every so slightly.

"I smell coffee stench." Midori grumble as her eyes opened to see Mai throw her work uniform at her. Midori quickly blocked the clothes. "OH!"

"Don't oh me." Mai grumbled.

"Group shower?" Midori chirped.

"You do need a bathe...you reek of sake." Mai voice echoed as the sounds of running water followed her.

Elsewhere Shizuru Fujino found herself as the sole emergency contact on Nao Yuuki's hospital documentation. Shizuru sighed as she signed off some forms as an angry red head sat in the lobby with an ice pack on her nose.

_That brat...I can't see why she won't give up on that tea drinking nut. Fuck...that dog punches hard._

"Yuuki..." Shizuru voice flowed. Nao sat up and turned to see a very tired Shizuru sighing. "All of your paper work is done. You can go home now, but before you do why don't you tell me what happened. The hospital workers keep telling me that you were brought in unconscious with blood pouring out of your nose. They say a student is responsible. What did you do give them a failing grade for the semester or did you just screw their girlfriend" Shizuru scoffed as she turned away.

"Wait..." Nao grimaced. "Fuck that hurts...Shizuru. SHIZURU!" Nao yelled through the pain. Shizuru stopped.

"One more thing Yuuki-san. Take me off your emergency contacts and get some other bitch to do it." Shizuru said without bothering to move. As the chestnut brunette walked to her car she got a text message from someone she never expected.

[I'll be calling you from a different number later on tonight.] Kuga Natsuki

* * *

Mini Feed

Natsuki: -stares at Nao-

Nao: Why am I written this way?

Shizuru: Ara, Yuuki-san...trying to take my Natsuki.

Nao and Natsuki: No! -points at Kara-

Kara: Shit...

* * *

What will happen next? Write and find out.


	27. Chat Part 2

A/N: Again to Harley and colorfulsunrise...you guys rock. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai hime.

* * *

IM by kara papas

Chapter 27 – Chat Part 2

The chestnut brunette sat out on her balcony of her apartment staring at the night sky. The weather was more than perfect for a late night chat. However Shizuru was anxious about the conversation that might occur between her and Natsuki. Her red eyes looked out to the skyline as she concentrated on controlling her emotions. Only Natsuki Kuga had a strong effect on her like that. The fact that the night sky seemed so still just told Shizuru that something good would come from this.

_My dear Natsuki, what's taking you so long? Homework overload, lazy girl? No...I shouldn't be thinking this way. I can't help it though. I longingly would just love to have here with me now. It's been too short of a time. Can we repair everything still._

At the moment Shizuru cell phone started ringing and sure enough it was a number that Shizuru did not have saved in her. Shizuru answered without thinking. Her heart was racing and her tone showed her anxiety.

"Natsuki...are you okay?"

"She's fine." A terse voice responded. Shizuru heart almost stopped. Something was wrong and Natsuki wasn't the one to call her.

"Please tell you aren't a new lover of my dear Natsuki?" Shizuru voice was annoyed and darkened. "I'll let you know this. You will never amount to anything in her heart. ANYTHING! Do you understand? She will always have the memory of me in her heart. I am who she is meant to be with damn it!" Shizuru's eyes were slightly glazed as she spat those last few words out. Shizuru toxicity showed in that moment and she could not see it but the person on the other end of the line could feel it in a sense and definitely heard Shizuru Fujino.

"First all. You, Fujino-san, need to learn some phone etiquette." The voice said in shocked and annoyed tone. "I probably need to work on it too."

Shizuru looked around her and hadn't realized she had stood up when shouting at her phone. She turned to go back inside her apartment. As the chestnut brunette sat down she still wondered who she was talking and why on earth was she on the phone still.

"Okay, uh, let me apologize for using Natsuki's phone without her permission. Especially since I used it to get your phone number and the stupid bitch Nao's." The voice said in a sigh at first followed by terse mumbling.

"Listen...I'm a little more calm now...so why don't you tell me who you are already...wait...Tokiha-san?" Shizuru's eyes got wider. Her mind flashed back to night when she and Natsuki came back from the party.

-Flashback-

The two happy women walked back hand in hand to the parking lot. Shizuru stopped by her car looking at Natsuki with a simple smile. Natsuki squeezed hand and quickly pulled Shizuru into arms. Shizuru's heart was racing as it never had before and the same was happening to Natsuki.

"Meet me back at my place?" Shizuru voice almost begged. Natsuki hugged Shizuru harder.

"Of course." Natsuki said in a deep tone as she slowly walked back from Shizuru; their hands slowly breaking apart.

"Please be safe on that beast of yours." Shizuru said concerned.

"I will. I'll be with you shortly. Promise." Natsuki said looking into Shizuru's red eyes.

"Always?" Shizuru teased.

"Yes...always." Natsuki said almost emotionless making her point as she quickly turned away.

The time in which Shizuru got back she was able to change into a simple purple robe with some lingerie on underneath. The chestnut brunette could hear the sound of her apartment door open and close. She grinned knowing it was Natsuki when she heard the thud of a helmet against the ground. Natsuki foot steps approached the room.

"Are you..."

"I'm decent Natsuki...come on in silly girl."

Natsuki came in grinning wearing different clothes and had a little duffel bag in her other hand as she set it on the floor by Shizuru's bed. Shizuru face went a little red and she looked back at Natsuki who was a tad red faced too.

"Do you mind if I spend the night?" Natsuki almost said without sound. Shizuru smiled and walked closer to Natsuki leaning over to the biker's ear.

"Of course not." Shizuru whispered. Natsuki face went completely red. _Kawaii Natsuki-chan._

"I'm still..." Natsuki mumbled. Shizuru put her right index finger against Natsuki's lips.

"Shhh, it's okay. I did want to ask you about your dorm mate." Shizuru said as they walked out to her living room space. Natsuki smiled when she thought about Mai Tokiha.

"Mai has been with me since I was about 7 or 8. She's like my sister. I called her sister when we grew up in the orphanage...oh shit. I forgot to tell you that." Natsuki quickly looked over at Shizuru whose face seemed to be in a mixture of emotions. "It's okay. It happens to some of us. Anyhow...if anything bad were to happen to me Mai would always find a way to help me."

-End Flashback-

"Okay...you know who I am already. That's creepy." Mai said in a shocked tone.

"I promise I didn't mean to go off on you like that...it's just I...love her so much." Shizuru said sighing with a pain in her heart.

"I can gather as much from that threatening speech, but let me tell you this Fujino-san. I'm sure you know what I mean to Natsuki, and I don't know if she told you about her past completely. She's really broken up about everything. And I need you to make a choice. I don't need her to hurt like she's lost a someone dear her again. That's what you mean to her. Hell she punched that bitch who...she slept with." Mai said realizing that this wasn't what she wanted to do.

"What do mean love me like someone she lost?" Shizuru sat up and she started a small panic in her heart.

"You see Natsuki came to the orphanage when she about to turn 8. Her mother died in a very tragic car crash which Natsuki was in as well. She was lucky she survived. But when she came to Sanctuary Place...it was the look on her face. I saw that earlier today. Before I called you Natsuki told me more about her indiscretion with Nao. It was...ugh."

"Don't...I forgive her." Shizuru did not care for what had happened between Natsuki and Nao. She personally buried the past earlier that day.

"You do...well huh? Now this makes my conversation feel a little emptier. Oh well, Natsuki's getting better. I don't know what to do to help her see that you...uh." Mai was stumbling over her words. "Nao is really a pain for her though. If she can just get through the semester I think she'll be fine. Me and Midori, my girlfriend, are going to see if we can do something about Nao."

Shizuru sighed thinking about the time that had passed since everything fell apart. "We'll figure it out Tokiha-san. Don't worry. Just let Natsuki know that I forgive her and if she asks why I didn't tell her myself. It's because I don't want my voice to hurt her. I think she'll understand."

The words said in that brief conversation weighed heavy upon the two women. The fate of a love tale twisted throughout the minds of two lovers would be decided. The choice would fall into the hands a of girl with a wounded heart from the actions of her human nature.

* * *

Mini Feed

Kara: -typing-

Natsuki: Are you?

Kara: I am.

Natsuki: So it's almost over?

Kara: No I'm on facebook.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing. This story is finally coming to a close. Good or bad? We shall see.


	28. It's Over

A/N: Okay so oddly enough towards the end of the story you get more background information. I hadn't planned it that way but oh well. I started writing this two years ago I think. This is incomplete. But I'm running low on reader's commentaries for inspiration. lol i don't really need them, but hearing from you guys is awesome.

Disclaimer: Mai Hime is a product of Sunrise.

* * *

IM by kara papas

Chapter 28 – It's Over

The approach to getting Shizuru words to Natsuki were not as easy as Mai thought. Her schedule twisted out of control and Natsuki seemed to be more and more morose as time got closer to finals. The life of a college student was luckily very consuming with classes and the constant need of studying. The term, semester, Natsuki was in was thankful not one of the micro terms so she had time to breath. Mai was just barely getting any sleep with her work and schooling.

It was around midnight and Mai came back to the dorm seeing Natsuki just returning as well. Natsuki was in her biking suit which meant she went out for a long drive. Mai had to guess where. Natsuki pulled her helmet off and the clouds in the night sky cleared highlighting her body. The suit definitely was like a tight glove and Natsuki Kuga had nothing to worry about with her lean body. Mai only saw this image as her sister and how she had pride in Natsuki's ability to stay so fit, but as her eyes went to Natsuki's face the glint of a tear in the moonlight caught her eye. Mai quickly ran from her car to Natsuki.

"Natsuki..." Mai said as ran over. Natsuki turned with a bewildered look as the tears kept flowing harder. Her vulnerable side was out there and dropped her helmet as Mai just wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't what I'm doing Mai...Mai...I'm not a weak person..." Natsuki said through the tears. None of what she was saying was making any sense. "I went to see her. I haven't seen her in a while. I had gotten busy."

"I know Natsuki...shh." Mai cooed as she ran her hand in a circular motion on Natsuki's back. The biker girl's arm wrapped around Mai tightly. Mai felt Natsuki head rest upon her shoulder as the clouds covered the moon again. _I should tell her, but she's so sensitive right now._

"I want...I want her back..." Natsuki mumbled. _Shizuru...come save me. I'm so sorry. Please god let her take me back...I was so foolish. I don't deserve her...but I can't stop thinking about her._

"Who? Are you talking about your mother again? Natsuki it's been such a long time since you had a breakdown about her. It's going to be okay. I'll always be with you silly." Mai said pushing Natsuki back to look at her. The raven haired girl looked very tired and rough from the sudden onset of emotions. Yes, Natsuki Kuga missed her mother greatly, and it hadn't occurred to her that through her incoherent breakdown she wasn't being specific enough. However Natsuki did just come back from the roadside at the cliff. The was no dark mystery shrouding the death of her mother. Natsuki could remember enough.

Saeko Kuga was fed up with an abusive marriage and tried to run off with Natsuki upon learning that her husband was dealing with a deadly yakuza group. All yakuza were deadly, but this one was particular bad. Her husband chased them through the city streets until they came to road by the cliff. As tragedies would go it was a rainy night that caused the chase to end. Kisho Kuga slammed his car as hard as he could into the back of Saeko's car causing her to lose control and drive through the barrier. Natsuki could only remember how she cried and screamed as she watched her mother turn around grab the driver's seat rest as hard as she could. The rest was a blur. Her mother's final moments were spent screaming Natsuki name.

The sad side story to Natsuki's life and why she lived. She and Mai went inside and ate a last night snack.

"Thank you Mai." Natsuki said finishing her ramen.

"Anytime...so was it your mother again." Mai asked quietly.

"Just a little bit. You know...she died saving me. I don't know if I told you that..." Natsuki said proudly. Her mother died an honorable death.

"Natsuki..."

"Oh stop that. I'm fine. I was more or less upset that I'm at the end of the semester with great grades despite two weeks ago with me punching Nao." Natsuki sighed. "I think it been a month or so since I've talked to Shizuru." Natsuki paused. She had not said Shizuru's name in quit some time and it rolled off her tongue with no problem. Natsuki smile a sad smile, but it was a step that even Mai noticed.

"Natsuki...I have a confession. That night I stole her phone number from your cell phone." mai said rubbing the back of her head seeing the complete shock and worry on Natsuki face growing.

"What did you do? What did you say to her? Don't tell me you threatened her? She maybe strong , but in her heart she's so sensitive and fragile." Natsuki quickly uttered to defended her distant lover. Mai laughed.

"Woah...you two are meant for each other." Mai giggled. Natsuki paused and cocked her head to the side. "She went psycho on the phone for a moment because she thought I was your new lover, but she figured out who I was and apologized."

"Okay...is she okay?" Natsuki said with concern. _Will she still have me?_

Mai could see the beckoning look on her beloved roommate's face and those emerald eyes made her heart twist. Mai sighed heavy. _Please don't let this screw her up. Please, Kami-sama._

"I haven't talked to her since then. She did want me to tell you something. She apologizes for not telling you herself because she doesn't want her voice to hurt you. She said you'd understand." Mai said with an odd tone. Natsuki stared at her harder. "Shizuru said that she forgives you."


	29. Finally

A/N: Well this is it. IM has finally come to a close. There might be more from this story in the form of a sequel, but until then I shall be working on LFIYAU.

Hope everyone enjoys the incredible disjointedness of this chapter. And I do apologize for the oddity of this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Mai Hime but the plot is all mine.

* * *

IM by kara papas

Chapter 29 – Finally

"She forgives you..." That was all the raven hair girl could think about as her eyes fluttered shut with one arm draped around her waist in a bed that was not hers. She had sat on it before, but never once had her body laid to rest there. The feeling settling within her could only been matched by the relaxing feeling of how wonderful this quilt top bed plus bedding. A smile crept upon her face as she shifted in the bed to face the owner of the arm whose eyes were shut, but opened to Natsuki. Mai Tokiha could help, but lean forward and gently kiss Natsuki on the forehead. Natsuki shoved Mai for her loving gesture. All of this was surreal. And it felt too good to be true, but neither of them wanted to jinx any of it. There was the last day of finals and the two had plans. Mai wanted to see how Midori did with Dean Fumi, and make sure Nao was expelled from her position as a graduate student and a graduate teaching assistant.

Natsuki's plans were simple. She was going to take her last final and worry about her final semester when it would hit. She wanted to see Shizuru. Natsuki couldn't stand how badly she wanted to see her. There was an ache in her that just called out, but the fear of Shizuru Fujino's red eyes kept her at a distance. That Kyoto borne women raw unbridled passion terrified Natsuki to no end. Yet, she belonged to that turbulent horizon like a plot to a disjointed story. Natsuki had to place her life on track and in order to do that correctly in her mind was to attain the unattainable; Shizuru Fujino.

As the day spanned out the young raven haired girl started to wonder if she could ever go back to what she truly had. Her knowledge of how to care for people was very limited and she only had Mai as an example to go off of for most of her life. So far Natsuki thought she was doing pretty good. Natsuki checked on through her cellphone to see if her final had been exempt due to the interesting circumstances of that course; her psychology course taught by Yuuki Nao. Natsuki shut her eyes hoping for the best possible result.

Meanwhile Shizuru spent her time walking around her apartment and setting up cardboard boxes. The timing could not have happened at any better time. The chestnut haired brunette stared at her phone and sent a text to Mai.

[Dear Mai-san, I have come into a very strange predicament and must be leaving Fuuka soon. I was wondering if you could stop by my apartment before the night hits.]

Shizuru stared at her phone one more time and scrolled to Natsuki's number. She so badly wanted to call, but what could it do. She had her message to Natsuki passed on. Mai would tell the ice princess and Shizuru would be happy enough to even know that Natsuki scoffed at her message. The disarray of her apartment was something she didn't have to worry about. She just wanted to make sure that when /they/ came that all would be packed in the correct boxes. Her orderly ways were starting to show which she knew was more than suitable for her return to Kyoto. The dance of the Fujino clan called out to her; a faith she had hoped to avoid at all costs. The traditions of the family never would stand for her homosexual ways, but the conversation she had pretty much summed it all up.

-Phone Conversation-

"Fujino-sama. You're grandfather has requested that I called you." A male voice said very formally.

"Buta, is it my Natsume-Ojīsan or my father's wish?" Shizuru said with a very stern tone. She heard the sounds of women speaking softly in the back ground and the eventual capture of the phone.

"Izuru-chan...it's you're mother." The woman's voice follow so strangely in Japanese. After almost a decade Shizuru's mother's American accent would not go away. "Listen, you need to take over the Kyoto branch because you're father and I want to go to America and live at my family's estate." She said in English without even bothering to mention to Shizuru. The chestnut haired woman's eyebrows were scrunched together as if she had a headache.

"Oka-san...you know I speak English and understand it well, but I'd appreciate it if you tell me ahead of time. As for taking over the Kyoto branch...I have a life I'd like to live here." Shizuru sighed thinking of Natsuki. _I'm so glad she never asked me about my family._

"Listen Izuru...you're the favorite out of your father's children because he doesn't consider you a bastard since your mother died at child birth. I still don't understand, but it's pointless. He wants you to run the Kyoto branch no questions. We have part of the company heading to your apartment now. You're grandfather gave us the address." Shizuru's mother said in a very annoyed tone.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice. I'm in love." Shizuru said feeling her heart rate pick up.

"Oh really? How wonder! You can bring him to Kyoto as well." Her mother chirped. "It's about time. I worried that you'd bury yourself in your studies and start experimenting in college. I remember that awful red haired girl you hung out with when you started college. I swear she was in love with you the way she looked at you."

"Oka-san...I'm in love with a girl...and she's.." Shizuru started defending her lifestyle.

"Oh...well...you'll just have to leave that part of you're life there. I'm sure we can rid you of this disgusting desires. If I have to I'll send you to one of those Jesus camps in the South in the US to free you if you're still...you know." Shizuru's eyes were wide with horror. Talking with her mother was never enjoyable.

"Oka-san! This isn't a thing you can decide for me. I love this girl and regardless of the company needing to be run or not! I will have her in my life!" Shizuru shouted and a deep male voice responded making her red eyes clench shut.

"Very well, my darling Hime-sama." Murokur Fujino said. "You do need to come tonight though. There is no other way around it. If I have to I'll find this person and pack her with your belongings as well. Now Hime-sama I've paid off all your debt and taken care of much more. Are you done playing around with common people?"

"Let me remind you father that Fei-ba-chan raised me after you married Ginna." Shizuru said with ice in her voice only getting a sigh. "You remember Fei, right? I was with her until I was a junior in high school..."

"Enough!" Shizuru could hear her father's hand near the receiver. "I loved your mother. You having my name proves that. I was going to marry her which is why I supported her mother against my father's wishes. Stop arguing for the sake of arguing Hime-chan."

"Gomen...will I see you when I arrive in Kyoto?" Shizuru asked in hushed tone.

"I'm sorry my dear. I'll be on a plane to America."

-End Conversation-

Natsuki quickly rushed back to her dorm leaving no time to spare as she ran up the stairs to the second floor. As she rounded the corner the hallway just had the busy chaos to it of people getting ready to head back home. Trash bags lay everywhere and families were strewn from wall to wall with awkward movements thanks to strange furniture constraints. Natsuki was two door down from her dorm when the people in the dorm right in her path walked out with a chest of draws that decided to break. The keeling sound of the wood giving was warning enough for Natsuki as she stop dead in her path.

"Hey...Hey...you should put that..." Natsuki tried to warn them as she watched the wood split. "down..." As the last warning left her mouth the chest of draws broke and her path to her room was obstructed temporarily.

_Shizuru isn't going anywhere. Time to help the idiots._

Natsuki quickly started to help pick the piece of the broke chest up. The mood that hit her was almost pure happiness. It occurred to her in that instance that she was about a semester away from finishing college and she was in love with a beautiful woman. A woman who forgave her of her stupidity and Natsuki knew that that in itself was more than reason enough to do whatever had to in order to stay with Shizuru. _Anything._

Else where Mai Tokiha stood in the boxed remains of Shizuru Fujino flat. The Kyoto borne woman walked from her bedroom and handed Mai a letter addressed to Natsuki. Mai grabbed it and glared back at Shizuru. Shizuru face remained expressionless as she stared back. Each woman didn't not give in their stances, but Shizuru mind had given. _Ah, yes Tokiha-chan, I do deserve that glare. Everything seemed so perfect. So perfectly placed. I would only wish that my darling beauty would come bursting through the front door. I know the reality of things. Life isn't fair, but at least I have given her a choice._

Shizuru stepped towards Mai making her back up. Her cold crimson eyes bore into Mai's eyes.

"I'll make sure she gets its." Mai said coldly. "Luckily for you I'll have to deal with another wave of depression." The orange haired woman clutched the letter tightly as she turned to leave not giving Shizuru anytime to say anything. Mai walk was firm all the to her car and a firm walk all the way out. She had canceled her date with Midori that night just so she could tend to Natsuki.

As she entered the chaotic whoosh of move out for those who had solid homes to return to she stood at the door to her and Natsuki's dorm. Her face was heavy with worry and still very angered by Shizuru's sudden departure. As Mai's hand went for the door a hand landed on her shoulder.

"It's open...let's just go inside. I swear I never want to help people move again." Natsuki's voice huffed.

"Okay..." Mai said as moved the handle and walked in followed by Natsuki who look and smelled the part of hard labor. Mai smirked and quickly remembered why she was at the dorm so early. "Hey...so ..."

Natsuki quickly cut her off not realizing Mai was trying to tell her something.

"Yeah, so I thought about my plans and I'd figure I'd see Shizuru tomorrow. I think she and I still need some time apart. Not seeing other people of course, but we'd see each other now and then. BUT! So this girl I was helping kept staring at me as I helped reorganize her stuff in her car so she'd have room for the rest and still see. She gave me her number and said I'm hot." Natsuki huffed as she poured herself a glass of water. Mai stared hard at Natsuki thinking how she seemed a tad different. After so many years together Mai knew Natsuki was trying to hold herself back. A very dangerous combination of emotions were about to meet.

"Sounds exciting..." Mai voice had a dry tone to it and Natsuki's eyes went to the envelope in her friend's hands. "Stop staring at the letter...take a shower and I'll give it to you when we get done eating dinner."

Natsuki laughed a bit. How bad could a letter be? The very premise of a letter was to passed information along and that is what Natsuki thought was; just a bit of information. The letter was just a little more than information. It was a cluster of words that would be a catalyst to a surge of hormones that would spin out of control into the manifestation of overwhelming emotions. However she would not know that until the letter fell into her hands.

The raven haired young woman walked into her steam filled shower letting a sigh out as the heat of the water beat into her sore body. Her sight was downcast as she placed her hands against the wall of her small shower. The shower itself was a standing shower which Natsuki despised with all her being, but hopeful thoughts rushed into her mind about the full sized shower with bathtub that Shizuru had. Her eyes fluttered shut as she envisioned a steamy shower shared by the two of them. An envious image that only Natsuki could see perfectly. A shutter went across her as the water pressure hiccuped causing a momentary burst as her mind wandered further with the delightful image playing so hard within her. The thought of Shizuru's hands, no, fingers gently brushing against her was making Natsuki ache. She quickly opened her eyes and shut them again as she turned to face the showering water.

_I can't think that way. My damn libido is what got me into trouble in the first place, but...NO. Ugh, Shizuru all I want to do is be with you. Get lost in your haunting eyes. I can't wait for tomorrow. Now I wonder what is up with that letter. _

As Natsuki thought that she thought about going online as she sat in her room. She walked over to her desktop and moved her mouse so it would wake from power save. As she did she quickly click on her IM and waited for it to automatically sign on. Online status showed the one person she wanted to talk was on; Shizuru.

Duran: Shizuru...

Kiyohime1219: Natsuki...are you okay? I'm so sorry.

Duran: Where is that coming from? Anyhow, are you busy tomorrow? I want to see you...so we can...chat. I just really want to see you.

Kiyohime1219: Mai hasn't given you the letter yet has she...please...I can't write that to you on here. Please read it. I'm so sorry. (Kiyohime1219 has signed off)

Natsuki quickly got up slipping on a long night shirt and nothing else. She quickly burst into common area looking and calling for Mai. The orange haired girl laughed at first thinking her life long friend was truly dying of hunger as she was setting down a simple Mai's Special Ramen for the both of them.

"Mai...give me the letter...I just got offline with Shizuru. She signed off saying she was sorry. What's going on?" Natsuki said as the color in skin drain right before Mai's eyes.

"Shit...I was hoping I could spare you that panic...it's on the table." Mai said not moving watching a very shaken Natsuki grab the letter as she sat down. Natsuki smiled looking at her would be lover's beautiful handwriting. The outside of the plain white envelope was entitled to "My Natsuki" and just that alone made her heart calm down a bit. Natsuki's hands shook as she went to open fearing the truth of what might await her. As she removed the letter a hushed silenced overtook the room for her.

To My Darling Natsuki

Words will not describe my heart ache at this moment, and I am certain that these cold dry written words will do no better for you my darling. I have not once told you about my life and I feel bad knowing about yours without your consent, but I'm certain that you will be okay with what your brave sister has told me. I never wanted this part of my life to come back to me.

I'm the child of a very successful business man from Kyoto. Technically I am his bastard. According to what my father has told me countless times was how much he loved my birth mother. I never knew her. I instead at the age of 10 received a stepmother of sorts. She's American and very well...American. I don't know how to describe it. I was to be reared in the ways of my family's company and never quite mentioned how much I did not want to do that. Instead I decided to live with my birth mother's mother. Until I went to college with you know who.

I do not mean to jump around while I write this. It is very difficult. I have to take breaks so my tears stop hitting the paper. I do forgive you my darling. My sweet Natsuki...I was wrong to have treated you that way, but I do not really know how else everything would have played out. Perhaps that needed to happen. I am uncertain of what would have happened. I love you...don't think I'm saying that because I want to guilt you. I'm sure you know I love you. There is so much I wish we could talk about still. I was willing to wait as long as I had to. I mean it. We could live a life apart for years and I'd still love you. No matter how many others there would be because I'm sure you'd break hearts of anyone; men and women alike.

By the time you read this I'll either be in Kyoto or on a train to Kyoto. I'll have my laptop with me so I'll be waiting. I only hope that you get this before hand. I cannot write this. I know it does not say much, but you must understand I fought as much as I could. I have been forced into this. I have been reassured that there will be a place for you here. I must lead a company which deals with god knows what.

But my love for you will keep me alive even in the darkest of moments. Your voice will whisper to me the words I long to hear.

Aishiteru

Fujino Shizuru

Natsuki's hands slowly released the page and let it sit against the table. The sorrow on her face was evident, but her fingers traced over the dried tears marks that were almost every where. The raven haired woman smiled strongly and looked to Mai who had a hand over her mouth as tears coursed down her own face. Natsuki looked down at the letter again realizing that fresh tears were present upon the letter mixing with the dried ones and the ink.

"Oh Natsuki..." Mai sad voice whispered.

"Mai...it's okay...it's okay. I'll be with her again. Just not now." Natsuki sighed pushing the letter to the side. "Let's eat and finish this shitty things called college." Mai nodded as she sighed along with Natsuki.

_We will be together again. Until then are words will do on IM_. _Cold and simple; perhaps, but at least we can connect. In my darkest moments I can look over this letter and write to you; my sweet Crimson Eyed Goddess._

* * *

A/N: Again, thanks you for reading. I know it's not the ending everyone wanted but this story could have gone on forever. Honto gomen. I shall write more as my epic unemployment continues!


End file.
